Code Geass: Requiem After
by Doctor Scraps
Summary: Ch.9 finally added. The players are beginning to move in place. The Demon Emperor reaches out to the Federation, and Lelouch takes the role of Zero once more. In the shadows, C.C. encounters an enemy from her past...
1. Chapter 1 Requiem Prologue

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Doctor Scraps, his alter ego James Lister, and parties involved, hold no ownership of Code Geass, it's related properties, and or any other property therein. This work is for entertainment purposes only.

Authors Note: We live in the age of the R2 Sequel fic. And this one will be no different. I will try to crank out future chapters on a week by week basis, and gladly accept all reviews and criticisms concerning the story. To my credit, I have 90% of season 1 of Code Geass under my belt, and episodes 18 to 25 for Season 2-- So I am hoping I know what the hell I'm talking about.

Anyway, let's get this train out of the station.

Edit: Edited for last-minute mistakes--I really need to proof-read better.

-------------------------------------------------[Cue 'Worlds End' for good measure]-----------------------------

Chapter 1- Requiem Prologue

_'--ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO!'_

He remembers the deafening chant of the crowds, an outburst of thanks and praise. Fists pumping into the air, people storming the platform. They flocked to to him...their champion.

_'--ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO!'_

He remembers seeing amidst the throngs that declared in one loud voice "The Emperor is dead, long live the Demon Emperor!", those who's sentiments were a mix and sorrow and awe. Lelouche Vi Brittania was dead, and Lord Zero, symbol of order and justice, held aloft the blade that stabbed the dragons heart.

_'--ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO!'_

He remembers her clinging to his lifeless body, sobbing his name into bloodstained white robes. She was surrounded by faces that had come and gone in his life.

_'--ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO!'_

Kallen, Miss Villetta, Princess Cornelia, Prince Schneizal...and others he couldn't name. They formed a circle around her, as though afraid. As though the slightest touch would cause her to shatter. He remembers her eyes turning to him, as he descended the platform along the path of blood. He remembers kneeling before her.

_'--ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO! --ZERO!'_

He remembers the flash of anger in her eyes. He remembers her small, delicate fists beating into his shoulders. He remembers her voice, a mere squeak drenched in sadness and rage. She had called him every term to villify a man. And he took every strike of her fist, barely powerful enough to hurt. They finally pulled her away from him, and still she reached out with little claws to scratch him, the word "Murderer" drowned out amongst the chorus of his name.

---

He stood in the sunflooded halls of the Federations council hall, silent and still. Everything was happening quicker than the plan had predicted. Charles Brittania's ambitions were crushed as all the Areas enslaved by the previous regimes were freed under the First Decree of the 1st Empress of Brittania, Nunally Vi Brittania. Britannian forces would return to the Homeland, and there, they would remain, and the rights and names of all conquered lands returned to the rightful countries.

She had spoken with such passion as she stood before the members of the Federation, as though the spirit of her brother had taken her, showing the world in attendance a ferocity they never would have imagined from one so small.

Lelouche would have been proud.

As for him...As for Zero...He would go where he was needed. The new Empress would be returning to a wounded nation, left scarred by her brothers handiwork. There were deaths to account for, and the Brittanian people would be looking to her for inspiration in these times. They needed her...they needed hope...They needed Zero.

---

He remembers Kallen, dressed as a prisoner bound for execution, standing to attention with her hand raised in salute. Her voice wavered and her eyes watered as the words "Kallen Kozouki, reporting for duty!" left her lips. The one called Ohgi had proven more sturdy as he himself, and others saluted him, "Your orders, Zero?". So this is what it felt like. They knew he was not the Zero they had sworn allegiance to and had been betrayed by. He could see it in their eyes. But that didn't seem to matter.

"My Knights--" Lelouche had prepared him for this. A farewell written by Lelouche himself. "I thank you for your loyalty, in this time." He cast his masked gaze upon Lelouche's corpse, then gesturing to the crowd with a flourish, well practiced for the moment. "I am proud of each and every one of you. Your loyalty to Japan, to the persuit of justice, will never be forgotten. Because of all of you, Justice has prevailed!"

"No, Zero!" Kallen cried out. "Because of you!" Kallen, was this the love of Zero Lelouche had told him about?

"All hail Zero!" More declarations of his greatness. Did they revere this symbol so much?

He raised a hand to request silence, which was immediately obliged, everyone eager for his next words. "...Indeed...I...You...We did it together. We've done it...We've freed the world of a cruel enemy. Was that not our purpose? Was that not why we lived? Why our brothers and sisters died? But now..." He realized it was not just the Black Knights who's ears were lent to him- the whole word was watching now. From amongst the crowd a microphone was produced.

"But now, we face a new challenge..." A synthetic voice, to hide the accent within the mask. "The rule of the Brittanians and the Demon Lelouche may be over, but they have left in their wake a world scorched- It is now our duty, to throw down the vestments of war, and pick up the mantle of restoration. Now, then, let us go forthe and rebuild the world that was stolen from us!"

So this...was what it felt like to truly be Zero...

---

Nunally Vi Britannia was crowned Empress almost overnight. The move was quick, and decisively so. Within a weeks time, the path was set. How long, one could ask, does it take to rebuild the world?

It was also overnight, that the trouble began.

"We believe that a bulk of the insurgents are those whom the Geass power of the Late Emperor was used upon to ensure absolute loyalty. There, unfortunately, is no data currently to tell us just how large a force Lelouche Brittania has left behind."

Cornelia fumed silently behind crossed hands, staring needles into space- as well as to Schneizel, whom seemed to have forgotten completely about a certain incident involving a turret, and sat with such ease across from her at the table. How dare he pretend it never happened. The only reason she even entertained the idea of working along side him once more was because it was Nunally's wish that he be forgiven.

"Their master is dead, thus it's just a matter of how long they can go without some form of leadership." Schneizel mused.

"...We have the aid of the Black Knights on our side as well, and Zero." Vice Commander Cheron added.

"Zero, indeed." Cornelia's voice was venom. "What game is he playing at?"

"Whatever do you mean, sister-dear?" Schneizal asked, entertaining her more than he had interest.

"Excuse me, M'lords, I have a call..." Cheron took his leave.

"Please spare me the notion that you don't see it. We've been fooled far too many times in the past to truly believe that Lelouche is even dead!"

"A body double, you think?" Schneizel rubbed his chin in consideration. Inwardly he chuckled at her wild speculations. Even when she had witnessed one of Lelouche's few 'honest' miracles, even then would she cry fowl. 'Oh, little brother, what a fool our sister is.'

Cheron returned, looking ill.

"I want an autopsy on that corpse done immediately." Cornelia glared at Cheron. "I want proof that Lelouche is dead."

"Then...you would be interested to know that...The Late Emperors body has been stolen...it was last seen being thrown into one of the canal systems by a mob of Elevens...shortly after it was...ahem...heavily mutilated with gunfire." Cheron sputtered. Both royals baulked at the news. "I believe we can be assured that if...Lelouche Brittania was alive...if you will pardon my saying...he is probably very unhappy right now..."

...

"...Intel believes his body has probably already been ejected into the Area 11 river systems..."

---

The drain system into the rivers lay in a densely forested part of Area 11, far from the Tokyo Settlement. Drainage from the Settlement flowed from here, to the rivers. What wasn't filtered and rationed as irrigation was redirected to the ocean. That afternoon, more than sewage came tumbeling down...

'...I can hear birds...'

...

'...Ah, that's right...I'm dead.'

...

'But if I'm dead...why does...my whole body hurt...?'

...

'Sunlight...I can see...tree's...I hear a stream...I'm...in water?'

...

'I...can't breathe!'

A loud gasp desperately swallowed air as a body shot straight up in the shallow riverbed. He sat there, for the longest time, violet eyes wide in sudden panic. He raised his head and checked his surrounding. A river, that cuts directly through a forest. If this was some sort of trick, he was not amused. His chest hurt...his whole body hurt. Once white garments clung to his body, a collage of dark red patches and tears. But he found no wounds to speak of.

Slowly, he crawled from the river, muscles burning and aching with every move. He collapsed on his back on the rocky bank.

"I'm...alive?" He asked weakly.

"But...how...?"

He rubbed his eyes a little in angry frustration. What went wrong? How could he be alive after being stabbed in the fucking heart?!

He pulled his hand away, and felt his heart catch in his throat...In the shade of his palm, a symbol reminiscent of a bird with wings spread in flight, mocking him.

He stared long and hard at his hand raised above him.

Then, he laughed. He laughed as though he had just gotten the punchline to a long overdo joke.

His laughter quieted as Lelouche Vi Brittania draped his arm miserably over his eyes to shade them from the sun.

"...God Dammit...!"

...To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 The Schemes of Kings

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to it's respective original creative. The authors holds claim to nothing. This work is for entertainment and character favoritism only.

Authors Notes: This is a very convoluted chapter- and much longer than I intended it to be. I'm hoping I don't have to edit this one as much as the previous entry. Other than that, thanks for the continued support, and enjoy this weeks chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- The Schemes of Kings

"Are you saying that Nunally is useless without him?"

"You tell me, Cornelia." Schneizel sighed as he brushed the hair from his eyes, walking to the window overlooking the ocean as the _Gungir_ airship soared towards Britannian waters. "Brittania needs a leader...Nunally presents a kind face and heart to her people, but can she rule a country alone?"

"She has us, Schneizel- we will be with her." Cornelia said, confidently toned.

"Fuh...Neither you nor I are in any position to do such a thing...We represent the old regime, remember? We are the last remnant of Fathers world. We are but a reminder of the past. The racism, the discrimination..."

"I find those words hard to believe coming from you, Brother."

"That is exactly why I'm saying it...for now, the world needs the likes of Nunally, a calm, soothing hand...and the firm, proud symbolism of Zero. Togethor, they can give our people what they want. Then, slowly...We can start to re-emerge. But for now, we stick to the back of the crowd..."

"She hates him."

"Do you really feel Nunally is capable of holding a grudge?"

"She's more versatile than you think, Brother- I won't have you see her as nothing but a doll to roll out for the audiences."

"Oh, now you're trying to pick a fight...I won't discuss this with you like this...Come find me when you calm down a little." Schneizel waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked away down the warships cooridor.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Schneizel! Come back here!" Cornelia raged, recieving only the 'swish' of the door sliding closed behind his retreating form.

Cornelia crossed her arms across her chest, gripping her forearms tight. Her teeth were set to shatter against each other. She felt hands take her by the shoulders.

"My Lady..."

"Gilford." Cornelia reached up to place a hand over his, eye clenched tight. She wouldn't cry. She refused.

"Come, My Lady..." Gilford led her away, draping his arm around her tenderly.

Could Schneizel be right?

---

Technically, for saying such a thing, Nunally could have had Schneizel executed...

"Rupert..." Empress Nunally cradled her cheek against her hand as she watched the video feed from her laptop in her private chamber aboard the _Gungir_, "Do you think I'm useless?"

The servant nearly spilled the tea all over the table at the loaded question. "N...No, My Lady, y-you're the crown jewel of the empire...Loved by everyone, in fact I..."

"Even though I'm weak, suffered from blindness since I was a child, and can't even stand on my own two feet?" Her voice was poisoned honey, soft and dainty. "Is that how an Empress should be?"

Rupert blushed furiously as he sought an answer that wouldn't see his neck stretched. "Wh..Why would you ask such a thing, My Lady?"

A question with a question- how weak. She sighed dejectedly and took her tea in hand.

...

Schneizel was right. Alone, she would have no politcal footing. Certainly, she had shown her fangs and kicked up dirt announcing her first decree as Empress and securing Brittanias place at the Federations table, but would that be enough? The people knew Nunally Vi Brittania as a kind, gentle creature, delicate as a flower. But...This new Zero...The original had been a terrorist, her own brother. A manipulator, and deceiver. A Miracle-Worker. This new one presented more of a man of action, a soldier, a fighter. But how could she be so sure there wasn't another aspiring Lelouche hiding behind that mask?

...

"Rupert?" She smiled.

"Y-yes, My Lady?"

"Would you be willing to do me a request?"

"Ah, of course, your Highness! Your will be done!"

"Good!"

---

"Very well then...You have my gratitude for escorting the _Gungir_ to Brittania, and you have your assignments until further notice. I want all information on these Insurgents sent immediately to me and the superiors I've listed in your dosiers. Until we are brought together, my Knights." Zero put a fist to his chest, bowing his head slightly in respect to his followers.

"--HAIL ZERO!" The assembled Black Knights echoed.

The bulk of the Black Knights were returning to Japan once the _Gungir_ was safely in a Briannian base, save those who Zero himself appointed as political representatives of the group while in Britannia. Kallen Kozouki couldn't help but feel a touch of disappointement when her name wasn't read off from the list of candidates. In the old regime of the Black Knights, she had been the head of Zero's guard. But now, it was as though she was out of place. She gripped the button-up on the collar of her uniform idly as she waited for the collected Knights to make for the transports and flight-capable Knightmares that they had used in the endeavor.

"Master Zero." She approached him, keeping her voice low, but respectable.

"Agent Kallen." Zero turned his attention away from the private he was conversing with. Kallen visibly flinched at such an informal greeting come from him, a person...or at least, in essence a person, she had been once so intimate with.

"I...would like to request an audience."

The domed 'eye' of Zero's mask studied her a moment. "...Very well. Come with me. Private Ikari, if you would please prep the Guren for Agent Kozouki?"

"At your command, Zero." The private saluted and left them to make the said preparations.

Zero escorted Kallen to a private conference room not far from the hangar, which sported of all a small table and four chairs.

"Now then, Agent Kozouki...You...wished to speak with me?" The professional nature of the new Zero was starting to grate on her. The formal presence, the direct nature. It held none of the original personality. _Then again, you aren't the original...are you?_

Zero waited patiently, standing as still as a statue while Kallen twitched and fidgeted, her cheeks flushed and fists clenching right around her collar front. Finally, it appeared that she had mustered up some sort of reserve of courage and reached about her head, pulling the headband that was familiar with senior Black Knight operatives down around her eyes.

"Forgive me, Master..." She reached out for him. "...But...I must know something..."

Zero tensed as her hands grabbed him by the front of his cape and drew him close. She reached inside, feeling the fabric of his brocade, the velvet lining, the silk trim. Only the finest for a man so refined, she mused silently. Finally her fingers found it's way to the clasp of the mask. His fingers wrapped around her wrists lightly, though his touch hardly was enough to stop her.

"...I...I must..." The clasp snapped, and she felt the plates pull back. He didn't stop her. The mask was cast aside. Her fingers seized deep into his hair while she crushed her face against his chest. Soft curls. Zero had curly hair. It was lightly damp from the mask combined with the balmy heat that came with the Britannian coast. She felt his breath quicken, his heart thumping against his chest. But he offered no protest, even when her fingers looped under the black fabric that covered his lower face. Finally, she turned her sightless gaze up, and drew their lips together. The kiss was soft at first, but soon radiated a desire that Zero found hard to describe in words. A kiss that begged 'please be the one I love'.

When she finally pulled away from him, she remained curled against him, not wanting to let go of his costume.

"It's not him...is it...?"

"No, Kallen..." A gentle, familiar voice answered her, as arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright..." She sobbed lightly. "I just...thought...it might be the same, but..."

"It's okay...let it out."

"Suzaku!" She bawled, gripping the purple fabric of his cloak, wishing to be devoured by it. "Why?! Why?!"

Suzaku Kururugi whispered soft comforting words to her as he rocked her back and forth in that little room aboard the _Gungir_, for once being there with her, not as a school mate, not as a soldier, not as an enemy...But as a friend. He knew he could never hope to replace Lelouche in her heart, but he could still be her ally, her confidant.

"Kallen..." Suzaku nuzzled her hair. "...I have a favor to ask you..."

She answered him with a curious look, her eyes shimmering from the tears.

"The reason...that I didn't choose you to join me here...I want you to return to Ashford...The semester is starting soon, isn't it?" He tried to take on a chipper tone, which came off wavery. "Finish your education...Find your life away from me...From Zero. But only after that, do I want you to think about returning to the Black Knights...do you understand?"

She drew away from him, trying to compose herself, wiping the tears away. "...I...I understand, Suz...I mean, Master Zero." She sniffed and tried to return to her posture as a loyal Knight.

"Hey...when we're in private...You can call me Suzaku..." He smiled, caressing her cheek. "Alright? ...Now, come on, the Gurens waiting for you..."

She smile weakly. "Okay..."

---

"...The Tokyo Press would like to announce that no further investigation into the disappearance of the remains of Former World Emperor Lelouche Vi Britannia will be conducted, pending a lack of evidence and suspects." So it seemed that they simply felt it better that he was out of sight and out of mind. Forget about the tyrant so the children can sleep easier at night. After all, if Lelouche was still alive, he would have contacted her by now.

C.C. scoured the headlines on a park bench. Her hair was tightly packed under a brunette's wig, vision slightly blurred behind a pair of hideous librarian glasses. She had even less love for the conservative attire, an azure pants suit with gaudy beaded necklace a little too tight around the neck. She was, among other things, miserable. Her mood wasn't helped as she continued reading- "...This morning, among the last of the Former Emperors inner circle were apprehended today in the Shinjuku Ghetto's, cutting the list to two names...Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero, and the Emperors known Mistress, an unnamed individual, believed to be a girl of European descent with emerald hair and amber eyes, as exampled in the accompanied photo..." It was a very unflattering photo, taken without permission at a banquet a month before the Requiem, showing C.C. with a pizza crust hanging out of her mouth like a dillapidated cigar whilst picking the mushrooms off another slice. Naturally, the article stated that Commander Kururugi was considered KIA at the battle of the Damocles, and no search was being implemented on his behalf. That left it all up to her...the last of Lelouche's inner circle. How hard would they hunt her down, a person that most people held the opinion that she was nothing but Lelouche's plaything? That only leaves one option...she had to get out of Japan...and soon.

She left the newspaper behind, letting a stray gust of wind blow it into the nearby playground. The suitcase she carried held most of anything she'd actually need. A change of clothes, her black and white restraining outfit, and Cheese Kun. What else did she need? Money...she supposed. She only had enough to perhaps bribe her way aboard a freighter out of Japan.

"Excuse me, miss..." The voice was the arrogant sort, the kind that a big punk uses to intimidate a little girl. She stopped and turned around, coming face to face with a tall, darkly dressed Eleven.

"We're conducting an investigation in the local area...Have you seen this woman?" He produced an image of C.C., a better profile this time.

"No." Was her blunt answer, turning to walk away.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again...?" He took her by the shoulder. This time he was holding a device...a recorder.

Voice recognition software...Her eyes widened slightly.

"I think you better come with us...Ma'am..." He grinned a bit.

The sound a suitcase makes when it connects at full force against a mans head can be easily described a "Krunkt!" The crowds around them paused as the man fell back onto a newspaper machine, staggered just long enough for C.C. to make a run for it.

"Stop that woman!" He hollered after her, wiping the blood from his mouth while producing a cellphone. "Sonuva...I had her..." He spit some blood aside. "Heading south from my position, blue suit, brown hair, ugly ass glasses...Wha...? She hit me with a suitcase, alright?!"

The one man soon turned into a three man team. Immortality aside, C.C. was not as athletic as one would think. The heavy diet of pizza over the last long while didn't help matters. With no escape plan in mind, she resorted to running down alleys and cooridors, attempting to find some crowd she could blend into. But, wherever she turned, another gun-wielding figure appeared. All she could do was run.

Her lungs felt set to burst, and her legs burned. She found an opportunity in a narrow alley, simply falling back into a pile of garbage bags, yanking a few sanguine bulging bags of filth over her body as her persuers zipped by. She remained as still as possible, for nearly an hour it felt, to ensure they were gone, or at least passed by. Well, that was another outfit she'd never be able to wear again...

"Lelouche...Where are you when I actually need you?" She whispered to herself as she peered out the alley.

The taser against the back of her neck rendered any further thought moot...

---

The Royal family owned a good share of property across Britannia. From private residences, summer homes, to hamlets. Of all of these, the villa closest to the ruins of Pendragon was chosen by Nunally herself as her temporary estate during the rebuilding process. Those talks had yet to begin, but rest assured, she said- Britannia would have a glowing capital once more.

Zero watched on in admiration as the neatly dressed, white-suited servants and maids danced about the villa in preparation for the Empresses first night in her new home. Such dedication and drive could only been garnered from years of living under the rules of the Royal Family. And not just for her, for him as well. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable every time a maid approached him, an expression of reverance and fear on her face as she inquired if he needed anything.

"I don't need anything." He was pre-emptive the next time one approached him.

The maid blushed and bowed apologetically. "My apologies, Master Zero..." She didn't raise her gaze from the bow. "Empress Nunally requests your presence in her chamber before dinner."

Zero tilted his head a little at her, which seemed to make her wither that much more.

"Very well...I'll be there shortly." He finally said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. He immediately felt more unease. Nunally had been no stranger to disliking him since the Zero Requiem, going to great lengths to avoid him if it was possible. When situations arose where they had to be together, she barely indulged him a nod of recognition. It made his promise to Lelouche to be her guardian all the more frustrating. He hoped, as he ventured down the cooridors, that this meeting would set that hatred to rest.

"Ah, Zero..." Nunally looked up from her desk, a neutral expression on her face. An expression he had never known her to have.

"You summoned me, My Lady?" Zero bowed out of all due respect.

"Yes...I feel the time is right that we talked...about us." She wheeled her chair from the desk, raising a bell and ringing it gingerly.

"You rang, My Empress?" A young Britannian boy appeared. Rupert, Zero recalled.

"Yes, please bring some tea while we discuss."

"Of course, My Lady!" The youth scurried to fulfill the Empresses command.

"Please, sit." She motioned to a chair beside a small table where some cups where already assembled. Zero was curious, but now was cautious at the pre-emptive setting. He obliged her all the same, taking his seat, folding his hands into his lap.

"Very well...What would you care to talk about, My Lady?"

"Please...Call me Nunally." She smiled as Rupert returned with a kettle of tea, and set about pouring the cups. The youth remained beside his Empress as the two made disarming idle talk, discussing the trip over-seas and the situation with the Insurgency.

"Now then..." She began, "I want to discuss you, Master Zero."

"Me..." Zero had hardly touched his tea.

"You wear the face of a man my family had greatly considered it's greatest threat. And now you sit in front of me, pledging to become my Guardian. Why is that?"

"The old regime represented many things that were wrong with Human Nature...Discrimination, destruction, war, death...These are not things I see represented within you, My Lady."

"I see. Why should I trust you?"

Zero was still a moment. This was not a question he'd been prepared for.

"...That is the real question. I'm afraid I do not have an answer." _It's because we need each other, Nunally...We're all we have. Please believe that._

"I see...Perhaps in time we will find that answer. Rupert, we're done with this now." She turned to the youth. Zero noticed that the young man had grown more and more agitated as the conversation conitnued.

"Rupert?" Nunally tilted her head.

Ruperts face went pale as he stood hugging a platter to his chest. Finally after sucking a breath into his lungs, he produced a pistol from under his neatly pressed white coat, and dropped the muzzle towards the Empress.

"ALL HAIL LELOU--!!" Zero had him by the wrist and shoulder as three shots rang out, shattering a strand of the chandelier overhead, and piercing the eye of the portrait of Charles Britannia. There was a loud crack as the young mans shoulder became dislocated, relinquishing an agonizing scream. Within seconds, the Royal Guard filled the room wrestling the injured man to the ground.

"Empress, are you alright?" Zero turned his attention to her, handing off the disarmed pistol to a guard. It was then he discovered the location of the third bullet, a sharp sting radiating from his shoulder, a black stain appearing on the silken cape.

"Master Zero, you're hurt...Come with us."-"Mistress Nunally, are you safe?"-"Who sent you, scum?!"

---

Nunally calmly sipped her tea as Rupert was dragged away, and Zero was taken to tend to his wound.

"That was a very wreckless ploy, Nunally..." Cornelia did not sound amused as she emerged from the side door. "What if the boy had pulled the trigger too soon? Or worse, if Zero had been shot elsewhere?"

Nunally smiled a bit, looking up at Cornelia from her chair. "Sometimes, to get results, you have to be a little wreckless, isn't that right, Big Sister?"

Cornelia felt a bitter taste in the back of her mouth as such words left delicate little Nunally's mouth.

"Tea?" Nunally offered.

---

It was near one in the morning when Kallen returned to the home of her mother. It was a small home, just right for the two of them. A small home, in a quaint neighborhood. It was perfect. Kallen's heart was still heavy from the events earlier in the day. The meeting with Zero, the long, tiring flight back to Japan, and saying goodbye to the Guren for heavens knew how long. She had decided that she would indeed honor Zero's request and return to school, finish her education, and then see where the future led her.

There was a note from her mother on the kitchen counter, informing her that dinner was in the fridge. But at that point, she was far too tired to warm anything up. The only thing she wanted, was the feeling of cool covers around her arms and body, and to sink her head...Why was her bedroom window open?

"Hello Kallen..." a dark figure sat sillouetted against the streetlight that poured in from the window, the only visible feature being two glowing sigils that made it's eyes.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 That which we leave behind

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Code Geass and it's characters are hereby being used for entertainment purposes only, and Doctor Scraps and his subsidiaries hold no rights to them.

Authors Note: This is the second version of Chapter 3, the original was lost when my computer decided to explode on me before I had a chance to upload it to a jumpdrive. I was bummed out, almost too bummed out to rewrite it. What you see here is a reworking of the original...but I still prefer the original. Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter---I think we all knew ahead of time how this one was going to go...

Note+: If you see any spelling, grammatical errors, send me a PM, and they will be fixed.

Note++: On the use of Geass-- With it apparently "upgraded", we're working with the popular theme that the Geass can now be used limitlessly at this stage.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The crack of Kallens fist toppled Lelouche from the stool he'd been sitting on, slumping onto the ground underneath her bedroom window. Lelouche sat there stunned, his thoughts a menagerie of fireworks. She had left him with no time to recover, grasping him by the front of the filthy, tattered rags he wore. She opened her mouth to speak, attempting to find the words to accurately display what she was feeling- having the man she had loved, who also betrayed her for political gain, ordered her execution, and was also supposed to dead, in her bedroom- There were no words in the Japanese nor the Britannian language to do it justice. She glanced over her shoulder at the door...Her mother was not by any means a heavy sleeper.

Lelouche recongized this, grabbing her wrist to get her attention. When she turned her glare back in his direction, he merely hiked a thumb over his shoulder.

In the alley across the street, the beating continued. Four months of aggression were in dire need of working out. Lelouche resigned himself to her wrath. It wasn't as if he was undeserving. For thirty minutes she laid into him, punching him until he refused to stand up straight and her knuckles were a bloody mess. When her hands hurt too much to punish him further, she shoved him aside.

For a while, Lelouche could only lay there, staring up at the gap between the two buildings. His mouth tasted like it was full of pennies, and that a tooth had been jarred loose. Finally, he began to move, shifting up against the side of the building.

"Feel better now…?" He muttered as he wiped his chin. The girl had a set of knuckles to make Hercules envious…

"…No." Was her solemn reply. She had her back to him, hugging her arms together. He could tell by the small shudders that rippled down her shoulders that she was either crying, or doing her best not to. "…Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead…"

Guilt struck Lelouche like an ice pick as he looked up at her, turning his gaze away. "Yeah…I know."

"I saw you die…"

"Yeah…"

"There was blood everywhere…We even checked for a pulse…"

"Yeah…"

"Nunally was screaming your name…" Kallen held her head in her hands, the tears flowing freely. "And I…"

"Yeah…"

"Is that all you can say…?" She shot a glare over her shoulder at him. "Yeah? Was this part of your plan too? To just…show up out of nowhere?"

"No…" He shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast. "…I should be dead, but I'm not. It…runs in the family, I guess." He laughed weakly.

"What were you even thinking, Lelouche?" She muttered.

"A peaceful world." He stated. "Focus all the worlds hate on a single point, and then sever it…the end of an old era. That was the plan."

"So that was it, huh? Have your alter ego cut you down in front of everyone, and the world just magically becomes a better place, huh?" She sniffed, wiping at her cheek. She had turned to face him, fists once again balled. "Did you even think to consider about the people you left behind? What about Nunally? What about me? I would have done anything for you! I would have killed to have stayed with you!"

"Yeah…I know…That's why I--"

She grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up and pressing him against the wall. "So…why, Lelouche?" Her voice began soft, and rose in pitch, a flame burning behind her tear-stained eyes. "Why? Why did you leave me behind?!"

"I…Wanted…" He gasped. "You to be…Happy!"

"Happy?!" She shrieked, slamming him against the brick. "I'll show you happy, you son of a—" She reared back a fist.

"Please…" He concentrated his stare on her, the sigils of Geass burning bright. "Be happy…"

The fist stopped, and lowered…Her expression changed from outrage, to confusion, then to sadness as she let go of him, the tears boiling over as a smile spread across her face.

"Lulu! You're alive!" She sobbed in a manner that indicated to him that she was laughing as she clung to him tightly. "You're alive…I'm…going to kill you!"

"I know…I know…" He patted her back softly.

_What kind of world did I leave behind…?_

---

C.C.'s head was pounding when she finally came around. She took a silent inventory of the situation. Her last memory was of her peeking around an alleycorner to see if the coast was clear of her persuers. Then she recalled a terribly jolt running down the back of her neck, and then, darkness. To the situation at hand, her first discovery was that she was face down on top of a soft, fluffy pillow. She took comfort in the fact that she wasn't in a cell somewhere. She lay perfectly still, wrapped in what she assumed were fine silk sheets, until she felt it was in some way safe to open her eyes.

An ornate bedroom surrounded her, darkened by night with only the moon shining in through a terrace to illuminate the room. She rose up from the bed, finding that her earlier garments had been removed and replaced by a night-dress, just as fancy as the room she occupied. The bedroom seemed...oddly familiar to her, fleeting memories seeping in.

"Ah, Lady C.C...You're awake." A mans voice came from the direction of the door. A tall, imposing man, radiating the aura of Military Rank. In the light of the moon and the light that spilled in from the open door, she say the uniform of black and gold. A Black Knight?

No...She knew this man. She studied him as he entered further, arms behind his back as he came by the bedside.

"My apologies in advance for your heisty...removal...from Area 11, My Lady. Our orders were to rescue you in a strict time frame...Needless to say, you made it quite difficult for us." He smiled. "As would be expected from someone on the run."

She drew the sheets up around her. "Astal Rodimus..."

"At your service." He nodded. Astal Rodimus, Second in Command of the Hands of Lelouche...Lelouche's private battalion, 200 men strong. Geassed into perfect loyalty to him and his inner circle. 200 men who should be long dead by now.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're aboard the Imperial Airship, the _Alexander_." The name rung a bell...The Emperors personal craft for world travel during times of war. She had toured it with Lelouche during it's construction. "Ah, before I forget myself, his Lordship has requested that you stay aboard the ship once we've reached Britannia."

"Lordship?" Her eyes snapped back to him from staring out the Terrace. "You mean...?"

"Why, yes..." Astal gave her the most curious smile, as though she had asked a childish question. "The Emperor himself, Lelouche Vi Brittania." He spoke the name with a flourish as though the name was a song. "He should be back shortly after our current mission- So, shall I take it I have your cooperation?"

---

It was near four in the morning when Kallen returned to her bed. As her face pressed into the cool surface of her pillow, she replayed the conversation she had had with Lelouche after she had finally composed herself.

...

"Where do we go from here?" She had asked.

"I don't really know." Lelouche had sighed, looking just as weary as she did so late at night. He held back his true motive- to find C.C., but had little heart to break her heart by telling her that the only reason he had come around was because he spied her mother leaving a market and tailed her home, in hopes of making some contact with a member of the old gang. He had Geassed her once to settle her temper, he really didn't want to have to do it again in one night. He didn't want to have to use his Geass more than was necessary- Lest he wind up like Mao and unable to turn it off.

"But...regardless, it's too dangerous right now for me to show my face. I'm going to lay low. I take it your cell number hasn't changed."

She shook her head. "Where will you go?"

"Not sure...Probably see if the old safe-houses are still standing. In the least I can search for some clothes."

Kallen had that look on her face. He knew the look well, she was holding something back. He didn't press. "Well...Goodnight, Kallen." And with that he turned to leave.

She watched him begin to disappear...

"Lulu!" She called to him. He paused and glanced back.

"Don't...do anything stupid, alright?" She tried to sound as cornful as possible.

He smiled. "Will do." And then, was gone.

...

She grumbled miserably into her pillow. She wanted to hate him so much...And now he just...reappears and acts like nothings happened. Like it was the good days...if good days she could call them.

"Do I still love you...?" She murmured.

When no answer came to her in the dark of mid-morning, she just groaned and buried herself in her covers.

---

The Imperial Convoy consisted of a mobile base supported by a battalion of ground troops and Knightmare Frames, along with a contingent of heavy artillery. The Convoy began at the Royal Villa that morning at 0700 hours, en route to the closest Base of Operations for the Royal military forces, an hour and a half away from the villa by vehicle. Reports had trickled in that Insurgent forces and Lelouche Loyalists had infiltrated Britannian territory, and Nunally wanted to oversee to ensure her military was handeling the operation to standard. Cornelia felt a touch of pride in her younger sibling for her interest in the internal work of government and military. Who knew? Perhaps one day, she would pilot her own Frame, just as Cornelia herself did. That pang of pride, however, was slightly marred by the shadowy presence of Zero, who stood at the head of the Mobile Base, giving orders and people following them as though he himself was the Emperor. It was a suprise to all that Zero was even able to attend, it being less than twelve hours since he took a bullet from a would-be assassin. Regardless, he was there, and nothing escaped his notice.

_He isn't human._ Cornelia mused. Her attention was soon directed at a communications operator.

"Roger that...Empress Nunally, Lady Cornelia...Squad 5 is picking up radio signals. They're requesting permission to send scouts up ahead."

Cornelia was about to issue the go ahead, but then recalled that this was Nunallys boat.

"Yes, permission granted." The little one read the elders mind.

"How many units are they sending?" Zero chimed in.

"Er...Five units on recon, Lord Zero." The operator whithered a little at the attention by Zero.

"Have them send eight units. And I want status reports every five minutes."

"By your command, Lord Zero."

Cornelia glared daggers at the caped man. Nunally didn't seem to mind. In her eyes, if he had the ability to command, let him command. For now, at least.

---

"That's strange...the signals gone dead." The Knightmare Frames plodded up the Royal Highway, long enough for such convoys, bordered on either side by lush forest.

"Command, this is 5-Leader, the anomally's gone silent."

"Hold on, sir...Switch to Audio...hear that?"

"Birds?"

"Their certainly happy about something."

"Wait...Now they've gone--AUGH!"

Shadows leapt from the forests- Frames, seven of them- black as knight with no insignia to speak of. Thin and slender, with red "eyes" in their front. 5-Leader had barely enough time to engage the controls on his weaponry before an energy blade took off his frames arm at the shoulder. He attempted to engage his pod ejection, but it failed to respond...The enemy frame that had locked onto him was holding it shut.

"Command! We've encountered hostiles! Repeat--!" The back of his pod bulged as metallic fingers gripped and ripped the back of the pod open. His Frame was peeled like a banana, staring eye to eye with the looming shadowy enemy. All around him, the other frames lay in crumbled heaps. How many had managed to escape, there was no way to know.

He could only sit back in his seat and swallow hard. So this was it...the end of the road.

His fear turned to confusion as he saw the top-hatch of the Frame in front of him begin to open.

His eyes widened in shock...

"No...it's impossible..." He sputtered as a blade was raised to his neck.

---

"We have visual confirmation! Sqaudron 5 have met with Hostiles. Awaiting aerial recon signal!"

"Insurgents..." Cornelia hissed. "Send all forward units to dispatch their numbers!"

"Commander, we've got new visual...they have 5-Leader as a hostage!"

"On screen!" Zero commanded.

Cornelia squeezed Nunally's hand. "I'm going too...Be careful."

"...S..Sister...look..." Nunally suddenly choked, grasping her hand tight. Cornelia tilted her head confused, and followed her gaze.

The Mobile Base command room fell silent. On the screen, 5-Leader was on his knee's in the middle of the highway, some five miles up ahead around the bend, surrounded by a team of villainously black Frames. Behind him, a tall, thin figure stood with a longsword to the mans neck. wispy raven hair fluttered in the morning breeze, brilliant violet eyes and an ominous smile combined to make a most familiar face.

"It can't be...Lelouche?" Cornelia whispered.

--To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 The Twin Faces of a Tyrant

Code Geass- Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Code Geass and it's associated characters and properties are owned and held by their creators. The author and other parties hold no claims to it or from it. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Authors Notes: This chapter is an entire week early---because Inspiration hit me in the butt and I had to act on it. My main goal in fanfic work is to have the story flow act like an episode in sorts, and that mojo only comes when it really wants to. So when it comes, if I don't act on it somehow, I lose it, and the work suffers.

Anywho, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- The Twin Faces of a Tyrant

"Your commanding officers are taking their time, Squad Leader." Lelouche Vi Brittannia smirked at his captive, idly tapping the flat end of the ornate longsword he carried on the soldiers shoulder, nearly an inch from his neck. The soldier didn't respond, frozen as he sat on his knee's in front of the Demon Emperor himself, a man who had supposedly escaped even death itself.

"Your Majesty!" One of the jet black Frames raised a metallic hand in salute. "We should pull back! They may attempt to carpet bomb the area!"

"That just goes to show how ignorant you are, Horace." Lelouche responded to his underling with a hint of amused scorn on his tongue. "No, they will want to meet...they will want to confirm the truth."

"Of course, Master...Forgive me for my impudence..." The voice of Horace sulked.

"By the way- before they arrive, any word on whether or not C.C. was found?" Lelouche asked.

"Yes, My Liege- She was brought aboard the _Alexander _before it left Area 11. Commander Rodimus radioed it in this morning."

"Excellant. Oh I do wish they would hurry...Brittannia is way too hot this time of the year..." Lelouche sighed as he tugged on the high collar of the red and gold jumpsuit he wore. The soldier made a face...would his final moments be nothing but innane small talk?

The convoy appeared not too much later...the tanks and much of the Knightmare battalion had been left behind. More than likely to lessen the threat of a direct attack which would cause them to murder the hostage. If it had been Cornelia or Schneizel in command, or anyone else for that matter, they wold have attacked.

_But you're not like them, are you, little sister?_ Lelouche grinned wickedly. _To you, even one life is worth a fortune._

---

"We're here, your highness..." One of the base commanders announced. "How shall we proceed?"

"I will go speak with him." Nunally declared. "I must know if that is truly my brother!"

"No, Nunally..." Cornelia urged. "It may be a trap...you're all Brittannia has right now."

"Then I'll go." Zero proclaimed. _This wasn't part of the plan, Lelouche...what the hell are you doing?_

"And what will you do?" Cornelia asked.

"Negotiate, what else?"

"And if that fails?"

"I killed him once-- I doubt I will have much trouble doing so again."

"No!" Nunally cried. "You musn't!"

The base was silent. Finally, the commander looked back from the screen. "We need to make a decision...he's looking bored out there, and those Frames aren't any more enticing."

"Please...Please I must see him!" Nunally pleaded.

---

Thus it was decided...Nunally would go out to meet Lelouche with Zero by her side, at his insistance, with a group of five guards. Lelouche had expected as much as they emerged from the lowered ramp of the mobile platform. He may have been her loving brother, but even she had a right to be weary of the situation.

"Ah, your highness...As lovely as ever." Lelouche greeted them, posing with the blades tip pressed against the back of the soldiers neck. The guards were standing at the ready, but so too were the black Knightmates. Zero recognized them...The Hands of Lelouche. Only 50 Hand Frames were ever constructed out of the 200 members of the battalion. But...the hands were...

"Lelouche..." Nunally began.

"The next few minutes will determine whether this man lives or dies, your highness." Lelouche flashed a curt smile.

"Is it...really you?" She asked.

"That's an irrelevant and silly question, little sister. I stand before you now, what other proof do you need?"

"I saw you die! Zero killed you!" Tears were welling in her eyes as she gripped the arm rests of her wheelchair.

"Oh..._that_..." Lelouche raised his free hand to his lips to hide a chuckle. "Haven't you ever heard of a Body Double?"

"A...Body double?" Nunally stammered. Aboard the base, the open channel was closely monitored.

"I knew it!" Cornelia's fist pounded the console.

"Yes- little sister...at the battle of the Damocles, my loyal forces and I were seperated from the main battle, and met with accident...however, as the situation played out, my spare picked up the pieces and carried on nicely, didn't he?"

"But...he used Geass on me..."

Behind her, Zero fumed. _This isn't Lelouche..._

"Geass? Feh, anyone can learn _Geass_, Nunally!" Lelouche laughed. "It was necessary to share the trick if the ruse was to be believeable."

"You're lying--!" Zero finally spoke, his voice heated behind the vocalizer. "Do not listen to him, Nunally...this isn't your brother!"

Lelouche tilted his head a bit, eyeing Zero with a studious glare. "Says the man who's whole career from start to finish has been nothing but a comforting lie? But this is all irrelevant...I didn't come all the way out here to discuss the past...Rather, I'm here to proclaim my right to the future!"

"The future...?" Nunally appeared to be in some sort of shock. Zero needed to dissolve the situation fast, if not for the hostages sake, certainly hers.

"You've taken from me what is rightfully mine, sister dear...And since you are my dearest little sister, whom I have protected for so long...I am going to give you this choice only once...Surrender Brittannia to me!" Lelouche extended his free hand toward her, the soldier tensiing as the tip bore a little into his neck.

"You five on my mark, discharge countermeasures and make for the platform, cover the Empress..." Zero whispered on his closed-line connection to the headsets on the guards. They all clicked their tongues against their teeth, the signal that they understood.

"Never." Nunally said.

Lelouche's expression turned quizzical. "Come again?"

Nunally looked up at her brother, her face stern and set. "Never! The world renounced the rule of Lelouche Vi Brittannia long ago! Your regime was one of hate and suffering! The only way you will take this land from us is through war!"

Lelouche bowed his head and chuckled darkly. "I see...Is that your heartfelt decision as Empress of this land?"

"It is, Brother...no...that's wrong...I have no Brother!" Nunally raged, bending forward as though attempting to stand. "I will oppose you on all fronts, Lelouche!"

"So be it..." Lelouche thrust forward, the soldiers eyes going wide as the tip of the blade protruded from the front of his neck. Withdrawing it, he held the blade aloft as the Soldiers fell forward onto the blacktop. "Then let this man's blood be the first to be shed in our war Nunallly Vi Brittannia! By his death, the special protection I have granted you ends this day! The next time we meet, it will be on the field of battle!"

One of the sleek, black frames scooped Lelouche up and placed him back in the cockpit of his own. "Farewell, little girl!"

"They're withdrawing..." The commander turned to face Cornelia, who was hunched over the console, shaking with rage.

"My Lady, your orders?" Gilford asked.

"...Get the Empress back aboard, full retreat!" She commanded.

---

Nunally could only stare at the body of the dead soldier that lay before her, the blood pooling around his head like a halo in an old renaissance church painting. She remembers Zero taking her hand, but she couldn't recall hearing what he was saying. War. She hated the word. More than anything, even Lelouche. By her decree, however, she had opened the doors to war upon her homeland once more. She closed her eyes tight. She would join her father and brother in the pantheon of warmongers.

"So be it..." She whispered, a tear rolling down her alabastor cheek. "Have at you, Lelouche..."

---

For all the years he spent in Japan, noodles never ranked very high on Lelouche's pallette. No matter what stall you went to, it all tasted the same. Like overcooked rice noodles soaked in cheap broth. On occassion, you lucked out and got some meat in yours. Then again, he thought, the Brittannian Occupation probably hurt the Ramen industry. Regardless, Ramen it was as he stirred his chopsticks around his bowl.

He had lucked out in his search for the old Black Knight safe houses, constructed for use in the groups beginning. He had found a change of clothes and some disguise measures...a ratty black wig that made his hair look longer and more windblown. Having not shaved in a while aided him as well. As for an alias if a name was needed...Allen Spacer, an old name from back in the day that he had used to trick a Brittannian patrol scout.

His identity secure, for the moment, he allowed himself time to actually think about his situation. No status, very little money. His name was mud from Japan to Russia. Granted, he could probably go incognito for a few hundred years in the countryside or wilderness and emerge and conquer the world all over again.

"...Because it worked so well the first time." He mused as he twirled the noddles around the wooden rods.

Maybe he would find C.C., and together find a way to exist in this world as war criminals. But what if he didn't? What if she was vanished? Maybe he could then just ask Kallen to run away with him, and start a family in Europe, from where anywhere where the Brittannia family name was known.

His idle fantasies of Kallen and C.C. sashaying around a little country home with an army of children around them where interupted by his cell phone...Well, it orginally belonged to a Mr. Khota, but Mr. Khota was easily convinced to relinquish his property and to inform his friends and family he was changing phone models.

"This is me..."

"Where are you?" A very agitated female voice came over the line.

"The shopping district by the house, eating lunch, like I told you." Lelouche forwent the common manners and slurped some noodles whilst he spoke. What did he need to be proper for anyway these days?

The line was quiet for a bit.

"Have...you seen any of the news reports? On the big screens down there?" Kallen asked, her voice suddenly withered and unsure.

"hmm? No, can't say I..." Lelouche looked around for one nearby, seeing one with the live news feed rolling.

"--And in world news today, Lelouche Vi Brittannia, the Demon Emperor who ruled the majority of the world for five horrifying months, has reappeared less than a month itself after his supposed death in front of millions of viewers on live television." The big screen cut to stock footage of his death. Lelouche's thoughts idly recalled the pain as the blade punctured his chest. Wait...reappeared? Had he been seen?

"This footage was sent to news stations across the globe-" The screen switched to still frames of an imperial Convoy stopped by a group of shadowy Knightmare Frames. "--With the statement that the Empire of Brittannia has declared war on the Loyalists of the old regime, which has been confirmed to being led by Emperor Lelouche himself!" The people in the streets stopped to stare as the image of a man, obviously Lelouche, grinned while he held a soldier at blade-point.

Lelouche dropped his chopsticks, shaking as he stared in horror at the screen.

"How...how in the hell...?!" He nearly shattered the phone in his grasp.

"So you've seen it..." Kallen said.

Wait...those uniforms...Those frames...That _face_...

How could he have been so foolish?

"Lulu?"

He had thought he had it planned perfectly from start to finish, that every connecting thread had been severed. That all related persons were either dead or deceived...But no. He should have known that..._they_...were still out there...Deceiving death itself...

"Lulu?!"

"Jacob...Featherly..." The name was soft on his lips.

"...What?!"

"That...that man...Listen, I can't talk here, meet me at the place...As quick as possible."

---

"Jacob Featherly..." Lelouche paced back and forth around the old safehouse, an apartment complex long ago run down. The basement had served as the actual hideout.

"Yeah...but who is _Jacob Featherly_...?" Kallen was getting irritated watching him pace. "A body double or something?"

"Exactly..." She did a double take, not really wanting to be right...

Lelouche continued, pacing the entire time. "Brittannian born, a soldier. I had met him during an overview of the construction of an airship I never intended to actually use, the _Alexander_. It was more designed to be a spoil of war for my sister. A...goodbye gift, in a sense. I was astonished at the resemblance, and during that time I was doing a lot of...moving around. And had already had two attempts on my life by terrorists and assassins. He was a tool, nothing more. But I made him perfect..." He motioned to his eyes. "Geass made him believe he was me...and after that, I never saw him again. A perfect illusion for my enemies to follow. But then...Decree's started to appear bearing his penmanship, orders were being passed...The Hands of Lelouche were formed, a small private army of the best of the men I had Geassed into loyalty. He even ordered bases and frames built. If I had let him live, he would have undermined the entire Zero Requiem...but I see now that the plan failed."

"What happened?" Kallen asked.

"Suzaku and I arranged a trap while C.C. set the bait...She passed on orders that Schneizel had agreed to meet the double in a pitched battle...one on one. The orders led them into an ambush. A rockslide."

"It seems your plan was just riddled with holes, huh?" Kallen mused.

"We didn't even bother to check or bodies or remains of any sort after the battle...Perfectly out of sight, out of mind." Lelouche shook his head in dismay. "And now their back...looking to dismantle everything I've tried to do..."

"That settles it then."

Hmm?" Lelouche raised a brow at Kallen.

"You said you didn't have a plan right?"

"Right..."

"Well...isn't it obvious?" Kallen stood from the bench she'd been sitting on, pointing to the small window in the corner. "There's an imposter out there right now, about to go to war against your little sister and your best friend!"

"but...I..." Lelouche stammered a little.

"Look, the world hates you! That was your doing! Now it's time you asked for forgiveness...and that road lies through that lying bastard!"

"I can't do it alone, Kallen..."

"You won't be alone..." She held him by the collar, dragging him forward into a heated kiss. "...We'll do it togethor."

"Q1..." He stared into her eyes, seeing all the shimmering of a warrior ready for the gates of battle.

"Sir."

"Then...What are we waiting for?" He drew her close once more.

...To Be Continued.

Author Afterthought: Yes...Jacob Featherly is a very lame name...See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Insertion Point

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Code Geass and all related properties are by no means being exploited for gain by the author, nor his representatives.

Authors Notes: Chapter Five. This one took me a lot longer to write due to that lovely excuse called "Life". There was also the fact that I was fidgeting with my ability to recall the names of Knightmare Frame models. Anyway, on with the chapter.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Five- Insertion Point

The first act of war is to take stock of who your enemy is. Who are they? What drives them to fight? What is their weakness? In the eyes of Lelouche Lamperouge, formerly Lelouche Vi Brittannia, that enemy was himself...in essence. Jacob Featherly, a man doomed to bear a striking resemblance to his Master, later brainwashed into acting as his duplicate. A means to an end and nothing more, but a means soon became ambition, and ambition rose to defiance against fate. Jacob Featherly vanished, and he became Lelouche Vi Brittannia- if only in body and mind. But in soul, Lelouche knew, he was still Jacob Featherly. Geass transformed him, and Geass would change him again. He needed only to confront him by some means...combat, espionage, infiltration...Some way, some how.

"So that's the plan, huh?" Kallen sat eating a late lunch with Lelouche in his hideout near Shinjuku. "Get close to this imposter, then what?"

"Two things may occur." Lelouche mused, taking a nice big bite out of a veggiburger. "I want to try to override his Geass Command with another, hopefully returning him back to himself. Failing that...I may have to kill him."

"What about his soldiers?" She asked, struggling with a milk-shake a few degree's too thick.

"You're forgetting...they too are under the influence of Geass, to respond to the commands of one man."

"Lelouche Vi Brittannia." She quipped.

"Exactly. If I appear and issue a command, they will obey...However, Jacob may prove an obstacle for dominance...He needs to be removed before I can order the Hands of Lelouche to lay down arms and surrender."

"How do you intend to get us close enough to him?" Kallen asked, though she figured she knew the answer already.

"I hate to say it, but I may have to exploit your connection to Suzaku and the Black Knights. We could use your Guren, but it's hardly big enough for the both of us in there." Lelouche said.

"I agree...though I suppose being in close proximity to you for the journey wouldn't be too bad." She leaned against him cheekily a bit. A brief respite of a laugh between the two of them. "But again, I agree...I heard Tomaki was recruiting Black Knights to send to the Brittannian front for the coming war declaration. If I tell Suzaku that school can wait, that may create an opening to get you into a Knightmare Frame and across the ocean with me."

"And from there..." Lelouche's voice drifted. "It'd be a matter of finding Jacob's location, and staying under everyone's radar...Somehow, I fear that my regular diguise and alias isn't going to be enough."

"I'll do my best...but...What if we included Suzaku in on our plan? That might make things easier...Perhaps you could even--"

"Switch places as Zero..." He finished her thought. "It had occurred to me...but then it would be him playing the role of the war criminal in hiding."

"Unless we created the illusion of two Zero's." She mused mysteriously, flashing two fingers, wiggling them for emphasis.

"Two Zero's." Lelouche echoed, taking a moment to toss that one around. "I like the way you think, Q1-- it's risky, dangerous, and crazy enough to soon can you put in your request to join the detatchment?"

"Firstly, may I please finish eating? And two, you gonna eat those fries?"

---

Zero was a legend- a symbol...A state of mind. The Saviour of Japan, the Persuer of Justice, the Punisher of the Vile. People followed not the man, but the costume and the charisma needed to wear it. In truth, it didn't matter who wore the mask of Zero, only that it was worn well. But as long as you wore that mask, you ceased to exist. You are not who you are, you transform into a different person. You talk different, you make decisions with a cold, calculating precision, you hold the lives of hundreds in the palm of your hand.

As long as there was Zero, Suzaku Kururugi was dead. That was a fact he still had to deal with. He breathed deep, exhaling slowly as he knelt in the darkened hangar, having given strict orders not to be disturbed unless it was a matter of life and death. The mask of Zero lay in front of him, serving as a focus for his meditation. He focused on the very center of the masks singular "eye", and he poured into it every once of his will. He envisioned the man he needed to be, shattering everything he once was. It had become a daily practice- destroying Suzaku, so that Zero could thrive.

There were those who knew that old face, though. Kallen...Schneizel...C.C....All others, he dared not even fathom the thought of revealing the truth of the Requiem. That was an impulse that needed to be destroyed along with everything else. But for them...especially Kallen...he could spare to wear that mask. But...as he now envisioned the face of his enemy...The twisted grin...piercing violet eyes that burned into the very soul of all who beheld them...It wasn't the first time he focused all of his hate on one single entity. This was the man he must destroy, and all who stand at his side. Destroy the figurehead, destroy the ideal.

But his enemy was not the man he struck down only days ago. He was a phantom of a Tyrant, who had at his beck and call only 200 men. They escaped their fate at the battle of the Damocles, but already their final dawn drew night. Those 200 men now stood against the combined forces of the Order of the Black Knights, and the Brittannian Royal Army- who's numbers reached the thousands.

_No- Lelouche, if that is your name...This is not war...Only a mere scuffle in the textbooks of history. It won't even be worth more than a paragraph._

He retrieved his mask and held it high to the single lamp that dangled overhead, bathing him in a cone of light. The vision of Lelouche's sneering face was wiped away, and he replaced it with the reflection his own. The mask became his face, and Suzaku Kururugi died once more.

_"--Beep beep beep!-" _His cellphone buzzed at his hip.

"This is Zero." He walked through the empty hangar, footsteps echoing throughout the surrounding abyss.

---

"It's an amazing leap from the development of the Lancelot..." Professor Lloyd Asplund pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked up at the static photo's of the Hands of Lelouche's sanguine Knightmare Frames. "Obviously designed for speed and agility over all else. The only weapon we've seen in use is a particle-based energy blade. I must say..."

"Be careful, Lloyd." Rakshata announced from where she lay spread out in the back of the office, one of the few times she would grace him with his actual name. "You tend to drool all over the floor when it comes to analyzing Knightmare technology..."

"Oh, if only we had one we could pick apart...I want to know what they've done with my Lancelot designs! The similarities are too blatant!"

"I'll be sure to arrange a copyright infringement case with them once this little war is concluded." Schneizel sat, overlooking some posted data. "Until then, when the fighting starts, I will be trusting you to analyze how they fight, how they move, and any weaknesses their units may have."

"Naturally." Rakshata blew a smoke ring after a long drag of her pipe.

"And what news of the development of our own new generation?" Schneizel asked.

"To answer a question with a question, what new generation?" Lloyd sounded downright dismal, waving a hand towards his paper cluttered workstation. "All we have to work with is refurbished Frames and tech left over from after the Black Rebellion...not to mention the UNF's Demilitarization decree has reduced our forces by nearly half and we've been forced to shut down three of our production facilities. I'm cutting and pasting older models and newer models into frankensteins. If any prove fruitful, I'll be amazed."

"Yes...the lowering of our armies...It's appalling that they would maintain these restrictions on us when we are faced with civil war within our own lands." Schneizel sighed.

"On a more optimistic note..." Rakshata chimed in. "My team has finished modifying a new series of Guwain. Our...benevolent Lord Zero will be handeling the field testing of the prototype once it arrives from Japan with the Black Knight detatchement."

"YOU got the Guwain?!" Lloyd recoiled. "But I was supposed to get that project!"

---

The man once known as Jacob Featherly, convinced in his mind and soul that he was the one and only Lelouche, 100th Emperor of Brittannia, brooded as he and his squad finally arrived at the landing site of the _Alexander_.

So...Nunally wants war, does she? Then he would certainly give her war. By this time next year, it would be his banner flying over the palaces of Brittannia. He rose from the seat of his Frame- as always, his men knelt along the path out of the Hangar. Such loyal creatures. Perfectly indisposable. It broke his heart to think that soon they would all gladly lay their lives on the line to put him back on the throne.

"Ah, welcome home, My Lord!" The imposing form of Commander Rodimus appeared, the slim figure of C.C. following behind, dressed appealingly in a black and gold dress, perfectly tailored to her figure.

"Rodimus, as always. And C.C.-- It has been too long, my dear." Lelouche took her hand and offered it a kiss, smiling lovingly.

C.C. had been eager to meet this Emperor whom had ordered her removal from Japan, but that feeling was changed into a shiver of nausea.

"Who are you?" The words were curt and bluntly put.

Lelouche reacted as though she had slapped him. "What? C.C...it's me..." He mirrored the look Rodimus had given her the time before...a smile that indicated she had asked a very very childish question, akin to "Why is the sky blue?"

She narrowed her eyes. The faintest hint of the Aura of Geass blessed this creature. But she knew. The eyes betrayed all.

"Hmm...you're a lot more muscular than the Lelouche I knew..." She circled him, running her fingers along his chest. Lelouche raised a brow curiously, following her with his deep set violet eyes. "Truly...Your shoulders are much wider. You must work out."

"Naturally...It would be a disgrace if the Emperor of the World had the form of an unfit commoner..." He smirked, taking her hand as she circled again and bringing her close. "But...how could you forget me, my love?"

_Love?_ C.C. studied him cautiously. _Where did he get such an idea?_

This was a bad situation...Certainly, there was nothing they could do to her if she resisted the current company that hadn't been suffered upon her a hundred times over. Regardless, she had bad vibes about this...this man, who's hands were getting a little too comfortable for her liking.

"Ah...of course...Lelouche...It...has been a long time...hasn't it." She allowed a smile, accepting his touch. She recalled from talking with Rodimus that apparently time stopped for these bucketheads nearly three months into the past, like she was trapped in some sort of alternate reality. It was as though she was experiencing one of those science fiction stories Kallen liked to watch when the Ikaruga got cable access.

"Um..Your Highness..." Rodimus cleared his throat.

"Hmm? Oh. Right." Lelouche sighed and released her, turning to walk with Rodimus. "Forgive me, my dear, but I have to begin preparations...That impotent sister of mine has agreed to war...and I would surely hate to disappoint the delicate little wretch."

_Lelouche would never speak of his sister in such a way..._ C.C. watched them leave. The soldiers gathered turned to follow their supposed master into the _Alexander._ And now there was talk of war. She sighed inwardly as she followed the way to the ship. Couldn't they at least wait a year before brewing up another conflict? Even so...she needed to play it safe.

_I have to warn Suzaku..._

---

"Yes, Zero. I will report on time. Understood." Kallen fumbled with her key to the old safehouse, juggeling the keys, a duffel bag and keeping the cell phone to her ear. She had managed to arrange her deployment, the earliest she could get to her Guren, as well a slightly tearful farewell to her mother. According to Zero, he was expecting the situation to be resolved within the span of at least a month. Zero was starting to display a familiar over optimism, bordering on ego. Kallen had a hard time imagining Suzaku "King Arthur" Kururugi taking pages from Lelouche's playbook, but it was happening. And soon, she'd be able to see if that charisma could be maintained on the battlefield.

"Roll over." A voice called from within the safehouse. It was Lelouche, naturally...but...

"Lulu?" She called as she walked down the cooridor. "Did you get a...dog?" She stopped short as she found Lelouche, looking quite amused with himself, as a little girl obediently rolled over onto her back, her eyes glazed with a hint of crimson glow.

"You're early." He didn't look in her direction. "Shima, eyes up!" He ordered. The girl obediently sat on her knee's and looking up at Lelouche. "Good...Now...Bark!"

The little girls eyes flashed for a moment, then she smiled and emitted a high pitched yip.

"Very good." Lelouche ruffled her hair. He was beginning to sense Kallens aura growing dark. "Shima, eyes up...Good. Now...Leave this building, and return to the park. You will forget the last two hours. You fell asleep under a tree."

Her eyes flashed. "Yes, Onee-sama." And with that, she got up and walked out.

...

"So...I CAN use it unlimitedly. Kallen, hand me that case on the table, would yo---" WHAM went the trash can to the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" She shrieked.

Lelouche rubbed his head from where he hit the floor. He was going to have a lump now... "Firstly...OW...And second, I had to experiment with the Geass...I needed to know just how powerful it was now. Don't worry, I---" Lelouche stopped short.

"On a little girl?! Are you nuts??" Kallen glared hadron blasts down upon him. "What if someone saw her following you? What if---" Her words mixed into nothingness as Lelouche flexed his hand. The code was responding oddly. He noticed this when he brought the girl to the safe house. When he was hurt, he saw the Code appear as normal...red and glowing. However...When he used his Geass, it turned black, like an infected wound. And the more he used it, he eventually could feel it cracking across his palm. It hurt, but it wasn't paralyzingly painful. Yet.

"Are you even listening to me??" Kallen asked, still rather incensed.

"Yes yes, I understand...But this was something I needed to know..." He pulled himself to his feet, shaking his hand off as though it was nothing. "Any word from Suzaku?"

"Don't change the subject...but yes. We have three hours to make the deployment schedule." Kallen tossed him the small case he had asked for before she hit him with the trash can. Lelouche collected it in the air, and opened it. Contact lenses. brilliant green ones.

"Good, plenty of time." Lelouche applied the contacts, walking over to a box and fetching what appeared to be a blond wig. "How do I look?"

"Like a swedish clothing model..." The way she said it made it sound so unflattering. "So, how exactly are we getting you in anyway?"

"Don't worry about me. Just focus on not looking guilty."

---

The Guren was a welcome sight, even though it hadn't even been three days since she docked the Knightmare Frame, supposedly for good. The silly girl part of her brain wanted to hug it. Even it's face seemed to be smiling a welcome to her. She quickly dashed away the nostalgic joy of suiting up to the task at hand. She had left Lelouche at the safe house so she could meet up with Tamaki and a brief visit from Oghi (who gave her a stern earful about not finishing her education as was planned). No alarms were flared, nor did she see any guards running around looking for intruders, so Lelouche must have been doing pretty well on his end, wherever he was.

"Hey you!" She heard Tamaki yelling at a janitor swabbing a mop around near the corner of the hangar. "Ain't ya the guy we got piloting the Guwain? What's with the mop? You're lifting off in fifteen!"

"No sir!" The Janitor saluted. "It's my turn on Janitorial duty this week, sir! There was a change in the schedule, sir!" Kallen raised a brow as she listened, tossing her duffel into the pod of her Guren. He sounded far to chipper to be on janitor duty.

Tamaki stared studiously at the saluting ex-Eleven. Then shrugged, and walked off, grabbing his walkie. "Yo, control, I need a 20 on the location of the Guwain pilot, we're lifting off soon!"

"Roger that, Commander. He's just gotten done zipping up. Heading your way now." The voice on the other end on the walkie faded the farther Tamaki got from her earshot. She smirked to herself. Lulu always did have an explicit hard-on for that model.

---

Lelouche felt as though he was wearing battle armor rather than a flight suit for a Knightmare Frame. If he estimated, the plating on the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs could probably stand a beating. These plates were adorned with ports and lights, similar to the helmet that adorned his head. Full-covered, featuring a communications package and Heads-Up display. He was eager to see whatever this suit was designed for. The technicians had noted that it was all covered in a manual he had supposedly read. He would just have to play it by ear. He was greeted by the ever familiar form of Tamaki- just as energetic and irritable as ever.

"There ya are! Come on! Five more minutes and we were gonna leave ya behind!" He took him by the shoulder and nearly dragged him across the Hangar. He had barely a second to catch a glimpse of the Guren powering up and being moved onto the flight zone to engage her flight system. And then, he saw it...the Guwain Mark-Zero...The shape distinctly reminded Lelouche of a Samurai Shogun. One of the key difference from the model he himself piloted back in the day was the presence of the twin Hadron cannons, now replaced by bulky plate and pauldrons. By the looks of it, the cannons had been moved to the arms, which hung long and low, like the Gurens claw. With that, he figured he had a pretty fair idea what the arm-plates he wore were for.

It still seated two though. It took another two technicians to plug him in...the arms, legs, chest, and then the helmet.

"Commencing Guwain Mark-Zero powering sequence..." The sequence came over the helmets set a little louder than he cared.

"Initializing Suit-Sync." The helmet suddenly exploded with lights, the Heads-Up powering on, a plethora of data scrolling in front of his eyes before his vision cleared.

"Excellant..." Lelouche grinned as he flexxed his hand, watching the Guwain flex it's own claw.

To be continued...

Chapter afternote: Well...not every chapter can end like a punch to the goods.


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle at Departitte

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Doctor Scraps owns nothing of Code Geass...Not even a single DVD. That's what the internets for.

Authors Notes: This chapter, I wanted to talk about our stories humble villain...Sir Jacob Featherly. It is a horrendous name that makes one think of a bowler hat, big thick mustache and a monocle rather than a crazed Imperial Dictator. I knew I wanted the name Jacob--Jacob what? Then, the gamer geek in me clicked into play and I started routing through my personal codex of names from video games that I could rip off that clicked with the name Jacob. For some reason, my mind came to screeching halt on the Sam & Max series that was released on Game Tap. In those games, on occasion you met a chicken. A thespian chicken. Who in Episode 2, Season 1, played the role of Sam & Max's land lord in a sitcom, Mr. Featherly. Our villain is named after an overacting chicken, people! Blame Tell-Tale games. At least I didn't use a name out of the Homestar Runner universe...Then we might have wound up with the name Jacob Homsar, or Jacob Marzipan.

[Authors Edit] Chapter has been revised to fit reformated plot outline.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- The Battle at Departitte

The time to act was drawing night. If they waited too long, the Brittannian forces will have remilitarized before a foothold could even be gained. Jacob Featherly, under the belief that he was the rightful ruler of Brittania, Lelouche Vi Brittania, hovered over the holographic map of the Brittanian territory- Area 1, as he referred to it. Across it were marked the known bases not under the order to disband the UNF had placed upon the once mighty military nation. Even with the military restrictions in place, the Royal Forces would be formidable, even more so with the addition of the Black Knights.

"I want the locations of the disbanded bases." He waved his hand over the map as though he were a diety. "They are a resource we can use to our advantage. Yes...they will go nicely with Phase 2. How are we set to test the Phantom Intelligence project?"

"Primed and ready, My Lord." One of the shadowy figures hovering around the map said. "Shall we have a contingent destroy a village as a test of it's efficiency?"

"No, that conflicts with Phase 1...I want the Royal Forces doing the collateral damage for us. It'll make recruiting the peasants to our side all the easier." Jacob rubbed his chin, the gears of the war machine spinning within his mind. "Here..." He poked the map. "We'll test it here...Fhearos..."

"Aye, My Master?" A dark figure inquired from the side.

"Gather your best and suit up...Mobilize to this location." Jacob chuckled with a sinister flourish. "It is only fitting that I begin this campaign by striking at this nations heart!"

"Your will be done, Master Lelouche." The shadow called Fhearos held a fist to his chest and strode from the room.

C.C. remained silent at her "accomplices" side. It was growing far to late to act before the first punch was to be delivered, and still she had no means of getting word across to Suzaku without drawing suspicions upon herself.

"Now then...The search for Lord Jeremiah?" The name stirred C.C. from her plotting, or feeble attempts thereof. _What could this lout possibly want with Orange?_

"Our agents turned up nothing in Area 11. He was last seen fleeing with a troop of Sutherlands after the Doubles life was taken. They lose the trail shortly after." Commander Rodimus said.

"Your agents are proving worthless, Rodimus." Jacob growled.

"I understand your frustration, your Highness, but--"

"I want results, not excuses! Have one of them shot...The long haired one." Jacob waved a hand in Rodimus direction. The Commander fidgetted

as the Geass command to obey the Emperor forced his compliance.

"Your will be done...Your Highness."

---

"Hmm. It seems the young usurper is already making his first move." Professor Lloyd adjusted his glasses to review the massive display panel of Brittania that dominated most of the bases main conference room.

"How characteristic of him." General Tohdo held his arms tightly crossed, watching the blips move across the board. Was this an all out assault, or was he planning something else. "No...Not even he's that stupid to go all out at the start."

"Your hypothesis?" Lloyd asked.

"Are you a chess player, professor?" Tohdo asked in return.

"Erk...question with a question...No. I prefer solitaire."

"Shocking." The voice of Cecile at the console beside him made the professor grimace.

"The first instinct in any game like Chess is to make that first move, towards the center. My hypothesis, here." Tohdo pointed to the center of Brittania.

"The Departitte region...?" Cecile cocked her head skew. "but...there's nothing there. It's 50 miles to the nearest known town, city, or anything."

"It's not a foothold he's looking for." Tohdo stroked his chin. "It's a fight. He's placing his pieces first."

"Verfy good estimation, General." The voice of Zero accompanied this opening hiss of the door to the room. All personel stood and saluted, save the Japanese General. "I've already called for a mobilization. If you're wrong, we'll meet them either way. How long until your detatchement from Japan arrives?"

"Four hours." Tohdo said. "However, is it your call to scramble your forces? Did the Empress give your executive permission?" There was a calm scrutiny to Tohdo's words.

Zero eyed Tohdo for a bit, walking towards the panel. "...The Empress is not as knowledgeable of the ways of war as you or I. She trusts Lady Cornelia and myself to handle those matters. You have to understand..."

"I do." Tohdo mirrored Zero's quiet tone. "I have seen it...she is desperately trying not to walk the path of blood, like her brother."

Zero nodded, glad that Tohdo could comprehend what Nunally was going through. She hadn't been herself since the return from the convoy. Speaking of the Empress...

"I leave you in charge here, Tohdo...I must tend to her Highness."

---

Lelouche long ago had tried to teach her to play chess in their early days at Ashford Academy. Even though she couldn't see at the time, she always seemed to win. She had been so naive not to notice he was letting her win. How could she not notice? She had to tell him which piece to place her hand on to move it. But now that she could see, she knew more of what she was doing. The only problem...there was no one to play with. Cornelia was always busy. Schneizel never seemed to be around. The servants always seemed afraid that they would win, as though she would have their necks stretched for dishonoring her. She toyed with the King between her fingers, closing her eyes as the distinct wave of loneliness and despair washed over her. Darkness. She had lived half her life in darkness. It was comfortable. It reminded her of happier moments. She remembered how Sayoko would hum while they played together. Where was Sayoko now, she wondered.

She forced her eyes open, shattering the calming memories of the past. She was not the crippled little girl who could do nothing. She was the 1st Empress of the Brittannian Empire, and by her will be done. She had vowed that day that she would defeat her brother. She would walk the path he had walked in his secret war that he had hidden from her for so long. Indeed, she would learn the art of war.

"Can you blame me, Onii-Sama?" She tilted her head as she began to arrange the pieces on the board. "You left me with nothing to chase you with...No journals in which I could learn from. Did you ever really love me, Lelouche? Was I just another piece on your board? Was I ever dear to you, ever? Or was I just a reminder of mothers death?" Her fingers shook lightly as a pawn fell over, rolling in it's circular rotation.

"...Onii-Sama is late coming home, Sayoko...His dinner will get cold." Of course he had loved her. He had told her. He had held her hand tightly as he said how much he loved her. Her wheelchair left the presence of the chess board, and turned in the direction of the bay windows of her study. "He should be home soon...I don't like it when he stays out so late..."

She heard the door open, her gaze never leaving the walk through the garden, bathed in the orange glow of evening.

"Your highness." Zero greeted her as he entered, taking pause to notice the melancholy of the room.

"Oh, Onii-Sama, you're home." Her voice sounded weak and distant. "I'm glad."

Zero tilted his head slightly, striding across the room to herm resting a hand on the rim of her chair seat. "...Nunally, are you feeling alright?"

Her hand reached for his, pressing the leather of his glove against her cheek. "This smell...Onii-Sama's scent. I remember it. These clothes."

"Nunally...It's not--" Zero knelt beside her, his insides churning with concern.

"Lelouche, you don't have to lie to me." She looked up at him, imploringly, seeing her reflection in the mask. "You don't have to hide..." She reached for the mask. Zero stopped her hands. No, it was too soon. She wanted to see Lelouches face. If she discovered Suzaku behind it, it could only make things worse. Her expression turned grief stricken as she tried to fight him to get to the mask.

"Why are you hiding away from me, Brother? I want to see you!" She pleaded. She reached more and more, as though the more she reached out to him, the farther he pulled away. "It's not fair! You were always hidden from me!" Tears began to flow, breaking Zero's heart.

"I'm not the one you want to see..." He tried to keep her grabbing hands at bay.

She lurched for him, finally throwing the wheelchair off kilter, throwing herself onto him, toppling to the marble floor. She whimpered as she clutched at his cloak and buried her face in his chest. Zero watched her, a little shivering creature sobbing for the comfort of her family. To be loved. Yearning for a love that had been snatched away from her. He pulled her against him as he sat himself upright, cradeling her.

"Onii-Sama..." She sobbed.

"It's alright...Big Brothers here..." He stroked her hair. "I'll always be here..."

"I love you, Onii-Sama..." She held tight.

"I love you too...Onee-Chan..."

---

Lelouche could see the shores of Brittania off in the distance, the HUD in his helmet displaying approximately twenty minutes until the GPS registered that the Guwain was over the target soil.

His attention was then drawn to the indicator telling him someone was requesting an audio conference. "This is Guwain-Mark Zero, over."

"Pilot, this is Royal Command." Lelouche couldn't place the voice. "Prepare to recieve new directional coordinates."

Curious... "Has there been a change in our current objective?" He asked.

"Affirmative. All available soldiers with the Black Knight detatchement are to rendezvous with Callenworths squadron to proceed to join in engaging Insurgent forces."

_So Jacob's already setting up the board. I could use this to my advantage to get close to him, if possible. It'll keep me from under Nunally or anyone elses radar that much longer._ "I apologize to counter higher command, sir, but I was under the order to deliver the Guwain to Lord Zero." He didn't want to sound to eager with an expensive piece of military hardware.

"Noted, pilot. Zero has already given the go-ahead for you to proceed to the battle. Consider yourself honored, soldier, you get to test pilot for the venerable Master Zero."

"Understood. Guwain-Mark Zero out." Lelouche closed the connection and updated his GPS coordinates. They were heading deep inland it seemed. His HUD started to inform him that _Guren-Kouzuki _wanted to open a private channel.

"Looks like we're heading straight into it." Kallen sounded both excited and troubled. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Indeed. I'm going to count on you not to get yourself killed, Q-1. I still need you." Lelouche said.

"Likewise, sir. Kouzuki out."

---

The Departitte Mountains were situated in the center of Brittania, surrounded virtually by the untouched wilderness as formerly part of a wildlife preservation act passed long ago. Indeed, it was a highly punishable offense under previous regimes to even build a fence anywhere within the radious the 50 mile territory. Conspiracy theory had it that the 99th Emperor had used the mountains to conduct underground military tests, or housed secret research laboratories. Whichever the case, the Hands of Lelouche weren't interested in the discovery of long forgotten ambitions of old world leaders. They're orders were to merely secure and hold the position. The Mobile Platform situated itself at the far end of a bottleneck. Any forces- Foot or Knightmare, would have to deal with potential ambush to reach it. As night fell ever deeper, it was also getting exceptionally cold.

The cold was the primary thought of the Hand Scout as he stumbled down the rocky path to the Commanders tent on a cliff high over the Platform. His words came out in wheezes and gasps for air as he bent over to catch his breath by the spread out map of the area.

"Take your time." Commander Fhearos leaned over the map, studying the possible strategem and maneuvers of his enemy. "--As I was saying, take note, if they come in full force, they will try to flank us--"

"Commander!" The scout saluted, still sweaty and worn out of shape. "We've confirmed the Royal Army approaching from the west!"

"I know, son. Please inform me of something we haven't already deduced..." Fhearos's cerulean eyes stayed on the map, finger rubbing idly on his angled chin. "Their numbers, for instance."

"Easily five hundred, at a glance, sir."

"Only five hundred..." Fhearos mused. He glanced up at one of the Hand Technicians who joined him at the table. "How close until the Phantom protocol is done uploading?"

The technician consulted the console across from him. "I would surmise by the time they arrive."

"Excellant...You." Fhearos turned to the scout. "Spread the word. The Royal Army is not to be engaged until I, and I alone, give the order. Understood?"

"Aye sir! Right away!"

---

"Squad Leader, this is Recon Group A. Our Fact-Spheres are turning a small battallion of supposed Insurgents in the upper stratums of the Departitte Mountains. Scans are showing maybe twenty men. No signs of any Knightmare defenses."

"Roger that, Recon A. Maintain position. Callenworths battalion will be arriving on your mark in ten minutes. Maintain short-wave communications until further orders."

"Roger that, signing off."

"Callenworth, your 20?"

"Ahead of schedule, command. Float-enabled Frames, lift off on my mark...Mark."

...

Lelouche engaged the Gawain's Float and soon, the gold and black frame lifted skyward to join the Guren and the contingent of Sutherlands and Gloucesters. His hands flexed on the controls, turning it over to manual. He had already almost swatted a fellow Frame in formation when he had gone to scratch his shoulder with the Motion-Sync controls enabled. Best to play it the old fashioned way, he figured, before diving head first into the new and shiny toys.

Soon, the 500 strong battalion formed a crescent at the base of the mountain.

A lone Gloucester moved forward, it's white and gold cape swishing with a flourish as it struck it's polearm into the ground at it's side.

_Cornelia... _Lelouche mused.

"Attention, terrorist scum!" The ever commanding voice echoed across the valley. "You have trespassed into Imperial Territory, and now you answer to Princess Cornelia of the Holy Brittanian Empire! By the decree of Her Majesty Empress Nunally Vi Brittania, we offer you one chance to lay down your arms and surrender! Refuse and resist, and you will perish!"

...

From the darkness of night that shadowed the narrow valley the seperated the Departitte in two, one lone black Frame strode forward. From it's speakers, the voice of Commander Fhearos spoke.

"The Hands of Lelouche welcome you, Lady Cornelia. And your offer is generous-- But nay- We shall not surrender. Indeed, it is I who beseech to you, M'lady, to lay down your arms and surrender unto the merciful power of Lelouche Vi Britta--!" The frame suddenly exploded as a crimson beam pierced it's core, ending Fhearos's monologue prematurely.

"Who fired that shot?!" Cornelia turned to face the battalion behind her.

"Forgive me, Lady Cornelia..." The Gawain-Mark Zero lowered it's wrist-mounted Hadron cannon as it hovered over the ground. "The Holy Empire does not surrender."

A sudden shiver shot through Cornelia's spine. That voice.

_You idiot, Lelouche!_ Kallen swore under her breath. "Is it just his nature to screw things up...?"

"He's right! Never surrender!" A Sutherland proclaimed. More joined in agreement.

"In the Name of Brittania!" They roared at the mountain.

"Guilford...who is piloting that Gawain?" Cornelia asked, opening a private channel.

"According to the report, a Lt. Allen Spacer, a Brittanian troop fresh from Area 11."

"Keep your eye on him."

...

From the valley of darkness, a deep rumble was heard. From the mouth of the mountains, black shapes poured forth, scarlet eyes aglow in the shapes of demons. The sable Lancelots took a formation around the foot of the Departitte, a silent army of Golems. The cheering stopped. Voices caught in throats. Even Lelouche had moment for pause. This...was far more than 200 men.

"That's...easily a thousand Frames..." Kallen swallowed hard.

"They have us outnumbered." Lelouche gripped his console, feeling a sudden panic sweat.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Fhearos's laugh bellowed. "Gaze upon the might of the True Empire! ATTACK!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCHE!!" The sea of black metal roared as they descended upon the Royal Forces.

"All forces attack! No mercy!" Cornelia ordered as her Gloucesters charging forward, crashing against the Lancelots.

The Black Lancelots attacked with perfect unison, forming a tidal wave. Energy blades ingited and sparked against metal hulls, with hardly enough room to fire a Slash Harken. For every one a Gloucester unit or one of the Sutherlands struck down, three more took it's place in the endless see of black and red. The Air Units provided support from above, the Gawains Hadron cannons cutting a swath across the battlefield- only to be closed up by more. The Guren dove and grappled their skeletal frames, illuminating the field with it's Radiant Wave Surger.

"They're hardly fighting back! They don't even have guns!" Kallen exclaimed as she tore another in half. They weren't even ejecting, it seemed.

"Don't get careless, Kouzuki! They easily make up for it in numbers!" The Gawain stomped a Black Lancelot flat into the earth, it's powerful fists smacking the face-piece clean off. Their frames lit up with the glow of their shields as the mass of frames assaulted them with their blades, forcing them to return to the skies.

"Damage assessment!" Lelouche called out.

"Callenworth is down! The Gloucesters are getting slaughtered! They keep coming!" A soldiers voice statticed across the line.

Lelouche surveyed the situation...Cornelia and her unit were holding a circle against their numbers. With each second, the black hole that made up the enemy forces swallowed their numbers, ejection pods shooting skyward like fireworks.

"It's like they don't care if they live or die..." Kallen lamented.

"Indeed..." Lelouche fired a Slash Harken, piercing alone straggler and reeling it in. Initiating the Gawains Motion-Sync, Lelouche gripped the Frame, ripping open it's pod. Instead of a human pilot inside, the pod was filled with wires and machinery. That explained their swell in numbers...these were just automated drones!

...

"Mow them down! Man, who brings a sword to a gun fight?"

"All done on the western fringe, how about on your end?"

"Wha...? Now way!"

"What was that? Come in!"

"They're...they're getting back up!"

"Holy..."

"P..press on! Hold the line!"

...

"Lelouche! What are we going to do?" Kallen asked as she dove like an eagle to the sea of enemy Frames, slashing with Gurens claw, sending sprays of black metal across the land. Like the dead brought back to life, no matter how tore up they seemed, the Black Lancelots soon rose once more. "We can't keep up like this!"

Lelouche activated the Gawains Fact-Sphere towards the mountains. If his assumption was correct...Readings turned up a massive wave of energy coming from the nearby peaks.

"All Air Units! Focus your fire on the forces engaging the Gloucesters! Grounds Units, they're leaving their flanks wide open! Press them from the sides!"

"Pilot! You have no authorization to give orders on the field!" A commanders voice rang in his ears.

"My apologies, but I'm not hearing any better strategies." He clicked off his comm, opening a channel with Kallen. "Q-1, you're with me."

"What? We're just going to leave them behind?" She asked.

"Only momentarily..." The Gawain boosted it's flight and made for the mountains, reopening the Comm. "Lady Cornelia...how long can you hold them off?"

There was a long silence. The mountains grew closer. Soldiers opened fire upon the Guren and Gawain as they swooped into the camp. Finally, Cornelia answered.

"We're down to three hundred strong, pilot--"

"I see. Gawain out." Lelouche shut off the Comm as he sprayed the camp with Hadron fire. "Kallen! Burn it all! The Main Processing unit should be nearby!"

"Why don't...Stop shooting me, dammit!" The Guren smacked a soldier off the cliff. "Why don't you just talk to them? They'll recognize your voice!"

"So will everyone else...Giving orders to the enemy will make me more suspicious than I am already!" A quick jerk of Lelouches leg made the Gawain initiated a flying kick to a lone drone unit, sending it crashing into a stack of crates.

The two trampled down the slopes of the mountainm coming to the edge of the valley. Below them, the Mobile Platform rested.

"See that array?" The gawain pointed a metal finger at a series of dishes and poles. "I have a hunch..."

"On it!" The Guren swooped down, crasping the array in it's grip. "Radiance Wave, activate!" The surge warped and twisted the array, leaving naught but a mangle of twisted metal in her grip.

...

"Lady Cornelia! We can't hold on! We must fall back!" A Gloucesters pilot pleaded as he raised his guard to block another barrage of energy swipes. "They keep getting back up! We'll---KSSHHHH!"

"...I refuse to give them the satisfaction." Cornelia sneared as she rammed her polearm through a group of Black Lancelots, and with a fluid swipe, sending their pierced carcasses flying across the landscape. "Let them rise like the dead and I will smite them harder..."

"My Lady, we may not have a choice." Guilford echoed the soldiers earlier sentiment. "We're taking too many losses!"

Cornelia pounded her console in frustration. Being beaten by an enemy that won't stay dead... "No! I won't let it end like this!" She looked up as the looming black forms surrounded her. Crimson eyes peering like demons all around her from the shadows. Some were missing limbs...or whole sections. But they lumbered on, some covered in the blood of the ones unlucky enough.

"It...It can't end like this..." Cornelia braced to eject.

The battlefield had suddenly become very quiet...

"They've...stopped?" Cornelia opened her eyes.

All around them, the silent forms of their enemy stood. Black and lifeless, the crimson eyes now as dark as their frames.

---

Kallen and Lelouche had little time to celebrate. They watched on in a defensive curiosity as a dark figure emerged from the platform. This one was different from the Black Lancelots. It's long pauldrons bore the mark of the Hands, and it's head adorned with the markings of a crown. In it's hand, a longsword, perhaps capable of cleaning carrier in two. Lelouche figured this one to be the ringleader of this military fiasco.

"...And you are...?" Lelouche asked, rather amused.

"My name is irrelevant, Imperial Lapdog..." The voice was familiar. The frame glanced back to the platform. "All forces retreat to the rendezvous point." The Platform immediately began to backtrack along the path out of the valley, back towards the east. Lelouche grimaced. He had been hoping to get aboard the Platform and get away from the Royal Army- and right to the heart of the situation. But there was no chance of that with the Frame blocking their path.

"Now then..." It assumed a defensive stance.

Kallen primed herself to launch at him. He was only one Frame after all.

"Hold on, Q-1..." Lelouche stepped forward. "Allow me..."

"Ah...One on one, then? Don't worry, red...you'll get your chance." The frames pilot chuckled. The chuckle died as soon as he noticed the Gawain's pilot was exiting his pod.

"One on one indeed." Lelouche reached up and removed the helmet he wore, ripping the wig off his head, glad for the moment to let his hair breath.

"...Master Lelouche?" The pilot stammered, immediatelly dropping the frame to one knee. "My Lord! Why are you here?"

Kallen could only stand back and watch as Lelouche worked, glancing back down the valley. The sounds of battle had stopped. "Lelouche, whatever you're doing, you'd better be quick about it..."

"Come before me, Commander..."

"Yes, My lord..." Obediently, the hatch opened, the figure of the commander repelling down to the ground. He strode to Lelouche and knelt before him, a fist held to his heart. "Commander Artemis Fhearos, at your command..."

"Where is the platform going, Artemis?" Lelouche asked.

Fhearos's eyes glowed brightly in the darkness of the valley, his will unable to resist the voice of his master. "The platform is bound to rendezvous at the village of Brenhull...where it will self destruct."

Lelouche felt the panic sweat return. Self destruct in the middle of a town? "Why self destruct?"

"As per your command, my master..." Fhearos looked up adoringly at Lelouche, as though in a trance. "Should the battle fail..."

"Cancel the command, Fhearos!" Lelouche ordered. "The platform must not self destruct!"

"But..." Fhearos seemed conflict. He gripped his head as though struck dumb. "You're...command....errrk! Your command was too..."

"I see...Conflicting orders..." Lelouche grabbed Fhearos by the collar, shaking his attention back to him. His only hope was to plant another Geass Command... "I command you, Fhearos, stop the self destruct!"

"...Yes...Master..." Fhearos pulled the walkie from his hip. "...Platform...Cancel the Self Destruct Sequence, by his Majesties command..."

"Negative, Commander..." The voice answered back. "The sequence can only be over-ridden by his majesty himself."

"Lelouche!" Kallen gripped her controls. "We don't have much time!"

"Dammit!" Lelouche swiped the walkie. "This is Emperor Lelouche Vi Brittania! I ORDER you to cease the sequence!"

"Ah, your majesty...Affirmative. Prepared to input the cancelation code."

"What? Code?!"

"Yes, m'lord, your cancelation code."

The walkie hit the ground. Lelouche's heart thundered in his chest. Soon, an explosion would light up the night sky...and hundreds will die... "Your Majesty?"

"Kallen!" Lelouche turned towards his Ace. Kallen didn't need any command to be given to understand her objective.

"Yes sir!" The Guren shot past the two men and off into the fog.

...

"Fhearos..."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Do me a favor..."

"Your will be done, My Master..." Fhearos smiled as he knelt.

"Die." Lelouche growled as he plopped himself down on the boot of the Guwain.

Fhearos's eyes flashed the brilliant crimson of Geass-infliction, reaching for his side-arm.

"Yes, My Lord..." Lelouche beheld the face of Commander Fhearos, his eyes burning with the crimson glow and his expression serene and calm, uttering words that he never thought would come back to haunt him. "The only one's who deserve to kill, are the one's prepared to be killed."

It was the first time in a long time that Lelouche flinched at the sound of a gunshot...

---

"The Platform is en route to Brenhull, Master..." Rodimus stood before the Demon Emperor, who sat upon his throne in the _Alexanders_ bridge. "We've lost contact with Fhearos." Jacob fumed silently, hands steepled against his chin. He had expected losses, but an utter defeat...

"Shall we prepare for our next operation?" Rodimus asked.

"...No...Let them have their victory. Yes, let them think they have us pushed back. We need to rethink our strategy...Order our forces to pull back for now. Patience will be our resolve...Yes. Where is C.C.?"

"My Lord, she was complaining of feeling ill and took to bed." One of Jacobs retainers said. Jacob immediately became concerned, and fidgeted.

"Also...My Lord..." Rodimus cleared his throat. "I think you should have a listen to something..."

---

Unbearable pain shot through C.C.'s mind as she lay curled up in the bedchamber aboard the craft, the crimson sigil of Geass inflamed on her forehead like hellfire. Horrible images coursed through her vision-- Soldiers marching to their death. Women and children being slain in cold blood. The dead rising from the earth...The spectres of the past converging upon a single shadowy figure with outstretched claws, grasping onto him to rip him limb from limb...a figure sat upon a throne of bones and blood, his hands forever stained...

Finally, the visions faded, leaving her almost catatonic upon the silken sheets...The Geass sigil on her head burned, whisps of smoke flitting into the air.

He was alive...He was out there...somewhere...

"...Charles...what did you do to him...?"

---

His hand burned. Once more, under the glove of his suit, the Geass Code had cracked and blackened, feeling like a fresh cut gouged in his skin. With each use of Geass, it got worse. He looked over at Fhearos's corpse. Loyal to the grave...

Behind him, he could hear steps grunching in the dirt. A presence lingered beside him. He inhaled sharply, preparing a command through his Geass. He wasn't disguised anymore, sitting bare and exposed. He turned his head slowly, turning the gaze of Geass upon his visitor--Imediately recoiling as he beheld a figure dressed in pink, gold, and white...her soft, pink hair flowing behind her...

"...No...!" Lelouche scrambled back, away from the presence.

"...Lelouche..." A soft, gentle voice spoke, a voice

"...No!" He inched back farther and farther as a deathly pale hand reached for him, gray eyes watching him with a tilted weariness.

"What did you do to me, Lelouche...?" The blood still flowed from the wound upon her midsection. "Why...?"

"NO!!" Lelouche's voice echoed across the canyon.

---To be Continued.

Much better...


	7. Chapter 7 Curse of Kings

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and exploit it's characters and themes for entertainment only.

Authors Notes: Much more satisfied with how I modified chapter 6. If you haven't read the revised last few sections of Chapter 6, I would do that before reading this chapter, as changes were made to benefit this chapter.

Onward.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- The Curse of Kings

"No...!" Lelouche gasped, pointing a wavering finger at the specter that appeared before him. "You're not her! It's not possible!!"

"You...Don't recognize me...?" Her voice was sad and whispery. "It's me, Lelouche...Euphemia..." Her eyes were the shade of ashes, her skin pale as the moon, in contrast making the vibrant dress she wore stand out even more...And from her midsection, the the gunshot wound bled freely down her front. Lelouche pressed against the rocky wall of the mountain path, wilst the creature reached out to stroke his cheek. Her touch was like ice, and he could feel his strength leaving his with every touch.

"No! Get away from me, Monster!" He went to push her away, and fell through her completely, landing face first into the dirt. His muscles were shaky as he struggled to stand. All around him, a deep fog had set...yet he could seem them all around him. Dark figures emerging to engulf him.

"--You killed her, as well..."

"--Monster."

"--I believed in you, Zero! We trusted you!"

"--You were supposed to our savior!"

"Stop it! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Lelouche held his hands to his voice, a million voices crying out.

"Revenge..."--"Revenge..."--"Retribution..."

"On who?! Who wronged you? Why are you here?!" He demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, little brother...?" Lelouche's heart skipped a beat as the form of Clovis emerged amongst them, his gaze learing down at him with his one eye. Lelouche could see straight through the hole in his right eye where Lelouche had executed him so long ago. "You...You killed us."

"C..Clovis...No, this can't be!" Lelouche clutched his throat, his breathing labored.

"Yes, Lelouche..." Euphemia sobbed. "Our blood is on your hands...Even the ones who loved you suffered! Why Lelouche?"

"Shut up...this isn't..."

"Why did you take me away from him? Why did you shoot me? I only wanted to do good!"

"...You weren't supposed to be...I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! It was an accident!"

"Yet you still killed her..." Clovis's voice was the angry foil against the sobbing moans of Euphemia. "She loved you, Lelouche...I loved you...and you broke our hearts..."

Lelouche couldn't stop the tears, cold like ice sliding his cheek. The chorus of "Murderer!", "Demon!", and "Monster!" echoed all around.

"Don't listen to them, brother!" A voice...far and distant, called to him.

"Rolo?!" Lelouche cried out. "Rolo! Where are you?!"

"You're stronger than this, Brother! I believe in you!" It grew ever fainter.

"Rolo!!" Lelouche dove through the ghost of Clovis, his body shuddering as he did as his nerves grew suddenly numb. He saw no sign of the young man amidst the shadows and specters of his past. Soldiers, civilians, old friends...

Finally, his strength failed him. He clutched his chest to catch his breath as the dark shapes circled him. "But...I can't have killed all these people...!"

"Ah, but you did, Lelouche..."

Lelouche looked up...the ghosts had parted to allow another to come before him. Tall and powerful, even in death.

"Father..." Lelouche uttered in disbelief.

"Behold, my son..." Charles Brittannia spread his arms wide, motioning to the gathering of phantoms. "Everyone who's death can be traced to your hand and decree...It is my gift to you, my boy...The Curse of the King!"

"Curse?" Lelouche looked at his palm, the black Geass Code pulsing and burning his flesh. "Is this what this is?! Some sort of retribution?!" It explained so much...why he didn't die...why his power of Geass could be used repeatedly on the same target...

Charles laughed. "Stupid boy...this is what you wanted! The power of a King! To live forever, and the power to command!" Charles clenched his fist for emphasis. "That is why your power grows even still...The power to rule unopposed! Omnipotent!"

"Then why....all of you..." Lelouche sputtered.

Charles grinned down at his son, and chuckled darkly. He turned to disappear into the throng. "...Because...Even a King must live with the blood that has stained his hands. It is only fitting that those who rule must live with the ghosts of their pasts!"

"Father!!" Lelouche raged, reaching for him through the phantoms that engulfed his path. As he passed through each one, his body grew weaker and weaker. "How do I end this?!" He fell to the ground, crawling in the dirt. "WHAT MUST I DO?!"

His voice echoed across the mist-strewn canyon.

"...What must I do...?" Lelouche shuddered, tears spattering the ground.

"Avenge us, Lelouche." Another familiar voice...

"Shirley...?" He looked up at her. Her gaze was stone cold and uncaring. So she too was part of his sins. "What can I do...?" She gave him no answer in return, and turned to vanish into the crowd. They all began to turn away from him. As they disappeared into the mist, Lelouche turned, just in time to see Clovis and Euphemia, staring back at him with hurt, pained expressions, before vanishing into the haze...

And then, the Prince was left alone...

---

"Command, this is Kallen Kouzuki! Moving to intercept potential high-threat target! They're going to try and bomb Brenhull to the east, over!"

"Affirmative, Kouzuki. Assigning Weinberg to assist!" That may be too late to help, Kallen thought as he drew near to the mobile base as it lumbered out of the reservation and onto the highway bound for the city of Brenhull.

"Aknowledge, gathering to move out! Kallen! Don't do anything you'll regret later!" Gino's voice echoed over her comm.

As soon as the Guren came into sight, the vehicles turrets opened fire upon her. Streams of fire zipped and splashed against it's chasis. When this was through, Kallen had a fair assumption of how pissed Rakshata was going to be when they wheeled her baby in for repairs. Turrents, however, have a fairly exploitable weakness- they all have a blindspot, and usually are situated that they can't fire upon their installed basework. The Guren leapt and grabbed tight to the top of the Platform. As she thought, the turrets stopped targeting. Brenhull could be seen in the horizon...and she had no idea how big this explosion was going to be. She needed to disable it somehow...

The treads...

Flirting with the range of the Turrets once more, the Guren tangled with the side of the craft.

"This had better work..." Kallen raised the claw and pierced it into the running tread motors. "Radiance Wave- Activate!"

The brilliant surge of energy immediately made the metal and wiring bubble and warp, forcing the path of the mobile HQ to shift it's movement in unpredictable patterns, slamming against the side-guard of the highway. Kallen struggled with her controls to attempt to remove the claw, except a collision with the opposite railing jostled the Guren, forcing the Guren to lose it's holding and onto the blacktop, the claw still firmly wedged into the warped tread motor. Kallen swore as the Guren bounced and slid across the pavement. Finally, the platform crashed through the railing, dragging the frame over the edge and into the woods below...

...

"...That sucked..." Kallen groaned as she rubbed her head. She popped the hatch to the Guren, nearly tumbling out onto the ground. The Platform wasn't going anywhere, that much she knew. After a quick self-check...no wounds...a couple bruises...she made a mental note to have her ribs examined...She made her way for the askew craft. She needed to confirm that the sequence was stopped indefinately. A search of the perimeter turned out a service hatch into the Hangar section of the vehicle. Inside, red emergency lights flickered all over the place, distorting Kallens vision momentarily. Drawing her side-arm, she dropped down on the cieling...now technically the floor. Crates, spare frames, and a few personel were thrown about...the personel were dead...either crushed by shifting equipment, or on the impact. She counted herself lucky. Navigating the wreck was a chore...sliding down cooridors and wrangeling the edges of doors. Finally, she found the way into the bridge. Same as before...the personel were dead. She mused to herself something her brother used to quip...

"It's not the fall that kills you...but the sudden stop at the end."

Now...to find the main console...All the arrays were situated above her...she would need to find some way of getting to the floor...cieling...whatever. She could see on a console above her displaying the countdown, paused at 4:35. She breathed a sigh. That solved that. She would leave the rest to the clean-up crew...

"Kallen...Kouzuki..." A statticy voice echoed across the room. Kallen swung her pistol around, but saw none of which she could point it at. She followed the sound of static, until she came upon the body of one of the crewmembers...

"I know you're there, Kallen...pick up..." The walkie on the dead mans belt said.

She narrowed her eyes. It was Lelouches voice, which meant it must be that Jacob person. She carefully withdrew the walkie and pressed it to her ear.

"Kouzuki here..."

"Ah...Kallen. Well done. I should have expected as such from the Crimson Knight of the Black Knights."

"Where are you?"

"At a safe distance...You are a remarkable woman, Kallen...It's a shame that you work for those misguided fools...I want you to know that there's still a place by my side, if you want it."

"Tempting..." Kallen mused. "But I rather enjoy working for the real deal."

"You mean that imposter you were jumping around with...?" The Demon Emperor's voice mused just as mirthful. He laughed. "Well...then if I can't convert you, I may as well kill you..."

"The sequence is paused, you ass. There's nothing you can do." Kallen growled.

"Stupid girl..." Kallen's eyes suddenly widened as she saw the red LED numbers begin to count down...then speed up...from where it ounce was held at 4:35, the readout now read 00:30.

"Goodbye, Kallen..." The walkie hit the ground with a clatter and Kallen dove for the exit.

---

"Command, this is Weinberg...We've reached Kouzuki's last position." Gino reported as he and his team surveyed the hole in the highways railing made by the mobile base. "We have the Guren on visual...I think Kallen may have gone inside...Moving in to---"

The explosion shook the bridge, the soldiers grabbing onto whatever was nearby. When Gino opened his eyes, the base was a flaming wreckage.

"Oh my god..." He gasped. "...Kallen..."

---

Gilbert Guilford inspected the dead Hands of Lelouche Commanders body. One shot to the head, the pistol in hand suggesting it was self inflicted. The evidence of the last few hours were beginning to make Guilford uneasy. The Gawain had been abandoned, and no sign of the pilot. Allen Spacer indeed. Wherever he was, he couldn't have gone far on foot.

"Gilbert G.P. Guilford..." A voice came from behind. Guilford turned and reached for his pistol...then froze.

"You..." Guilford drew his pistol and aimed it as the form of Lelouche emerged from the fog. "I thought it was too much of a coincidence..."

Lelouche chuckled a bit. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"Hardly...Princess Cornelia is going to want to have a little chat with you." Guilford said with a smirk. "Hands in the air."

Lelouche raised his hands without complaint. "Oh, well if it's Cornelia who wants to speak with me, then it's very convenient that we bumped into each other..."

"How so?" Guilford produced a pair of handcuffs.

"...Don't mind me...It's awfully warm tonight..." Lelouche adjusted his collar. Guilford suddenly froze as the Geass Command took effect.

"Ah, Cornelia...What are you doing out here?" Guilford asked, replacing the handcuffs and holstering the gun, his eyes shining a bright crimson.

"Guilford, we don't have much time...I need you to escort me to Zero...I fear we may have a spy amongst us...I suspect the pilot of the Gawain." Lelouche said, attempting to appear distressed, in a feminine sort of way.

"At once. There should be plenty of room in my pod. But...why do you not go yourself?" Guilford asked.

Lelouche tossed that one around. He suddenly hugged his arms together, looking away with a look of feigned shame. "I fear he may target me...I don't feel safe, Guilford..." Lelouche made a note to vomit when he had a chance...

Guilford smiled warmly and pulled Lelouche close, taking a hand in his and kissing the knuckle. "Fear not, my love...No harm shall come to you..."

Lelouche forced a smile. "I know Guilford...you're so good to me..." Nix that...note to vomit, and Geass himself to forget the whole thing...

---

Back at the Villa, the night dragged on without incident. The clock was reaching two in the morning when Zero carried Nunally to her bed. The poor girl had finally cried herself tired. Suzaku had been no stranger to helping Nunally change for bed, having aided Lelouche many times back at Ashford Academy. He knew when he had to avert his gaze. Once in bed, he tucked her in, reaching to brush the hair from her eyes with his gloved fingers. As he withdrew his hands, she reached out for it.

"Zero..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "...I'm sorry."

Zero tilted his head. "Whatever for, My Lady...?"

She turned away from him, eyes once against filled with sadness. "I've been so terrible to you...and you've only insisted on trying to help me. I...Thought I could do this on my own. I guess I'm not a very good Empress, am I?" She looked back up at him, forcing a smile.

Zero squeezed her hand and sat on her bedside. "I think...you are going to be a great and powerful Empress, Nunally Brittania..."

"But...I am nothing like my father, or my brother...I know nothing of politics at all, really. I've only ever been a figurehead...and there's talk that even now, that's all I am..." She sniffed a little. "What kind of Empress has an emotional breakdown and thinks her Guardian is her deceased brother?" She tried to laugh.

"I will help you along the way, Nunally. I promise..." He took her hand in both of his. "This I vow...Now rest, My Lady..."

"Thank you, Zero..." She smiled. Zero squeezed her hand a final time before getting up to leave.

As the lights went out, Nunally curled up under her bedsheets, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. Zero had such a gentle touch...

---

"Any sign of Kallen?" Gino called over his shoulder as he searched what remained of the Guren. The frame was trashed. The pod was completely smashed in from heavy debris from the blast. There was no response to his query as Gino hunkered down and sighed. He looked up and tilted his head...A lone photo was taped to the inside of the pod. Kallen, perhaps a few years younger, along with Oghi Kaname if he recalled right...no one else had hair that ridiculous...and a fellow Gino couldn't recognize. Regardless, Gino pulled the photo free and placed it in his pocket. Kallen would want this back.

"Sir..." A Black Knight saluted as he approached. "We've looked everywhere here sir...If she's here's, she's more than likely among the casualties."

Gino sighed and nodded. "Very well...Order to pull back. I...want a moment alone."

"Understood sir."

...

Gino walked amongst the ruins. The explosion had burst the craft open like party popper. The corpse count was 15, and an autopsy would be required to determine if Kallen was amongst the dead. He didn't like the idea that she would let something so simple as an explosion do her in...

"--Kallen?" He called out. His voice echoed. Nothing. Emitting yet another sigh, Gino took a seat on a banged up weapons footlocker, one of the few bits of cargo and material on board that wasn't torn to shreds in the blast.

Suddenly, Gino felt a kick from under him, making him jump up and pull his pistol. He eyed the footlocker curiously, and slowly reached out with a fist...and tapped the first half of "Shave and a haircut."

...

A second later, the other half knocked in return.

Gino flung the top of the footlocker open, and inside, he found a very battered Kallen. Gino swept her up in a hug, tight enough to dent metal. "You're alive!"

"Yeah...Fortunately so..." Kallen gasped. "Gino..."

"Oh...sorry...Er...why a footlocker?" Gino asked, letting her go a little.

"Eh...Saw it in a movie..." She leaned against him. "...Hey...is the city alright...?"

"Yeah...Brenhull's just fine." Gino patted her back, emitting a wince from her. "Sorry."

"Good...good...Hey, Gino...I'm gonna pass out now..."

"That's fine..." Gino glanced back. "MEDIC!"

---

The morning came over the farmlands of Brittania, with barely a whisper of the chaos of the battle fought during the night. Jeremiah Gotwold hummed to himself as he went about his morning routine...tending to the animals, collecting the eggs the chickens had laid, and seeing how the mother goat was doing with her kid. Satisfied that all was as it should be, he marched inside to see how Anya was doing with breakfast. He could smell bacon from the back door, and he anticipated a hot cup of coffee along with it before heading out to the orchard.

Anya didn't look up to aknowledge Jeremiah's entrance as she stirred the eggs in the pan- Always scrambled, with a bit of salt. Jeremiah helped himself to some of the coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"A Telegram came while you were out." Anya said as she cooked.

"Oh...Who from?" Jeremiah sifted through the mail that he hadn't had a chance to get to yet. On top of the letters and coupon flyers, was a sealed envelope, bearing the mark of the Black Knights. "...Zero..." He mused under his breath.

---

Every morning at the Villa, when he had the chance to be there, Zero watched the sun rise. It was a simple pleasure, and it let him know it was a new day. The battle at Departitte was over...and once more, the forces of Justice had prevailed. No doubt he would need to prepare some sort of statement later when the media came knocking for answers to why there was shooting and explosions in the dead of night outside the city of Brenhull.

Another simple pleasure, of course, was breakfast. No doubt by this time, a maid had delivered his breakfast to his private chambers. It gave him an excuse not to wear the mask. He kept his chamber always dark, heavy curtains keeping the room in shadows. Even without light, he knew the room well enough to know where he was going. He sat himself down at the table in the corner by the writing desk, and pulled the silver dome off the platter containing a traditional brittanian breakfast of eggs, sausage and oatmeal.

...It took only two bites until Suzaku realized he wasn't alone.

Sitting across from him, on the deep red and violet sofa, a figure rested with his arms spread out across the top of it. He was wearing the clothes of Zero, one of the extra's he had made...he had a closet full of them, most of them leftovers from the previous Zero. Suzaku swallowed the food in his mouth, taking a sip of his morning tea. "Those clothes fit you well..."

"It's good to be wearing them again..." The Zero sitting on the couch said. "...When you're done, we need to talk."

...To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 The Liars Gambit

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Man, writing these things get's tiresome fast.

Authors Note: Chapters way early, because I've had that kind of time, and this one is possibly the longest yet. Chapter 8 already. I may make a whole seasons worth of chapters yet. Anyway, enjoy. And please, submit all gripes, flaws, support, and reviews to the regular area.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- The Liars Gambit

Suzaku dabbed at his chin with the cloth napkin as he finished his meal, tossing it onto the tray in a gesture of completion. With a full stomach, he turned his full and undivided attention to the individual seated on the sofa. The Zero seated there paused from arranging the pieces of an ornate chess set, turning his masked gaze to Suzaku.

"You're supposed to be dead." It was an accurate assumption. After all, it was Suzaku himself who had killed the man seated before him.

"The Requiem...didn't quite work out the way I thought it would..." Lelouche unhinged his mask, pulling it from his face. "Heh...I'd almost forgotten how warm it got wearing this..." He chuckled and sat it aside. "...I suppose you're rather angry."

Suzaku shook his head curtly, turning away. "...What happened?"

...

And so the tale so far of Lelouche's journey, from the moment of the Requiems completion to the reunion in that dark private chamber. Suzaku sat there, taking in the entire story, neither interjecting, questioning, or interupting. He only nodded when Lelouche paused, urging him silently to continue. When there was nothing more to said, Lelouche leaned back on the sofa, hands folded in his lap.

It was suffocatingly quiet between the two boyhood friends-turned-enemies-turned-accomplices.

"Have you...Told Nunally?" Lelouche asked.

"No...we just recently made peace...She really didn't like me after killing you." Suzaku let out an exasperated laugh, turning to face Lelouche. "What do we do now, Lelouche? Why did you come here? It's only a matter of time before they find you."

"Cornelia and Guilford were already suspicious. Guilford has already been dealt with for the time being." Lelouche motioned to his shimmering eye, plainly visible in the darkness of the room. "I came back...because...the objectives changed, Suzaku...We made a big mistake not confirming that the Hands of Lelouche were dead. And now Jacob is threatening to undo everything. We have a very big mess to clean up."

"They're not even 200 strong anymore...The reports even stated that they tried to bulk their numbers with computer controlled frames even!"

"But for how long, Suzaku...?"

"You don't honestly believe they'll try to recruit, do you?"

"Jacob wants the throne of Brittania and Brittania alone...Brittania still has a lot of enemies, regime change or not. He'll appeal to them. Remember...he thinks like I do, and that's what I would...no...it's what _I did_."

Suzaku studied Lelouche for a moment, drawing a long, deep sigh. "...What do we do now?"

"...I don't know about you, but for me, I need to find C.C." Lelouche said. "I have a feeling she's been swept up in all this already. But that will come in time. For now, we need to maintain the illusion of Zero..."

"That's not going to be easy for me, Lelouche..." Suzaku said, the wear and strain evident on his face, paled from long days of wearing the mask. "The Black Knights will return to the base in Japan soon...and...my place is with Nunally...She needs me. I promised her I would."

Lelouche nodded. "Yeah...I would do the same...Kallen...proposed an idea to me..."

Suzaku raised a brow.

"...I will go back to Japan with the Black Knights...return to being the shadowy figure I used to be. Then you'll---"

"...Maintain the presence of the shadowy figure in Brittania, I see where you're going...But, if we're seen in two different places..."

"Leave that to me." Lelouche pulled the black turtleneck back around his face. "Until then...it'll be wise for us not to get caught together..."

"How can you be so calm, Lelouche?" Suzaku asked.

"Because I choose to be..." Lelouche donned the mask. "Can I ask a request?"

Suzaku blinked. "Er...sure, Lelouche."

---

Guilford growled between his teeth as he attempted to administer some eye drops in the washroom of his quarters at the base near the Villa. For the last few hours, ever since he departed from the battlefield investigation, his eyes had begun to burn fiercely. He feared the surgery performed to repair the damage done to his eyes from the exposure to the FLEIJA blast wasn't taking. He made a note to have a doctor examine him.

"Guilford." Cornelia appeared in the doorway, immediately noticing the familiar grimace and the eyedrops. Her originally annoyed expression turned to sympathy.

"Here...Hold still." She took the bottle from him and forced his head back. Guilford sighed as he allowed a small bite be taken from his dignity as his Lady administered the eye drops. "There...where would you be without me...?" She caressed his cheek.

"Broken and distraught, I believe..." He smiled. "Have you begun the probe into that Gawain pilot...?"

"Not yet...The Gawain doesn't seem to be tampered with. But next time...Guilford...please let a commanding officer know before you desert the battlefield." Cornelia murmurred into a kiss and turned to leave.

"...But..." Guilford blinked. "I was certain I talked to someone..." A massive gap lay in his memories. He shrugged a little...had the initial pains in his eyes been that bad? He bent over to splash some water on his face to rouse him a bit as the weariness of a sleepless night started to creep in, completely ignorant of the shimmering aura around his pupils.

---

C.C. had to give this imposter Lelouche credit for one thing-- He was obliging, far more than the real Lelouche, who had always insisted that Pizza was never in it's right place as a Breakfast food. It definately earned the little fraud some brownie points as she indulged her fifth slice of the pizza laid out in front of her while the little fraud in question sat across from her, watching C.C. with a fixated smile that made shivers run down her spine. His smile was familiar...she had only ever seen that sort of look on one other persons face.

"I'm glad you're feeling better C.C..." Jacob spoke with an air of adoration. "When I found you all twisted on the bed like that, I assumed the worst."

C.C. paused to chew and swallow. One downside though---None of the real Lelouches composure. "It's nothing to worry about. So, Lelouche..." She decided to do a little probing. "Since Departitte was a failure, what's your next move?" She hoped the question might derail that lovestruck expressiong from his face, it was getting annoying and creepy. Unfortunately, Jacob seemed ready for that inquiry--

"Departitte was an experiment...we lost the battle, yes...But the data we colleted will be invaluable." Jacob peeled a pepperoni from his own slice, holding it up to look at it as though he was holding the world in the palm of his hand. "We do not have the fighting force, nor the resources to launch a full scale attack on Nunally's and Zero's combined defense." He consumed the thin slice of seasoned meat. "...We need allies."

"The world isn't exactly in love with you, Lelouche..." C.C. said.

Jacob chuckled lightly. "They hated my double. It's because of him my plans for this world fell short of ashes...No, I will make the world see the truth of my master plan...to unite the entire world under one banner. One ideal...A peaceful world."

_The world Lelouche promised for Nunally..._ Thought C.C. "And where will we find such allies...Lelouche?"

"We begin...where this bloody story all began..." Jacob grinned across the table at her, folding his hands against his chin. "Where Brittania still has many enemies..."

_Japan..._

---

Nunally stirred from her sleep, the mid-morning light brightening the room. Rolling over onto her side, she detected a presence kneeling by her bedside.

"Zero..." She smiled up at him, extending a small, delicate hand out to him.

_...Such beautiful eyes..._ "Your highness..." He took her hand, pressing her palm against the glass of his mask.

...

He helped her dress, into an extravagant gown worthy of the title of Empress, taking such care as he brushed her hair into long flowing curls.

_...It has been so long since I last helped you dress, Nunally..._ Zero mused as he scooped her up into his arms, sitting her oh so carefully into her wheelchair. _You have truly grown into such a beautiful woman..._

He wheeled her before a mirror, reflecting a glamorous portrait of a young Empress and her Guardian. "Is it to your satisfaction, Nunally?" He asked.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "It's wonderful, Zero..."

---

In the darkness of Zero's chambers, a lone figure remained. He sat sprawled across a purple and golden sofa, a book of Haiku in hand. As Suzaku engaged in reading, his mind, ever cautious, continued to make him look towards his door.

He nearly toppled out of his seat when his cell phone began to ring. He sighed at his out paranoia and raised the voice-modulated phone to his ear.

"This is Zero...She is." Suzaku rose from from the sofa, walking about. "Tell Kallen...she did well...In fact--"

---

Kallen had suffered injuried in battle before, but few had left her flat on her back at a hospital before. A couple badly bruised bones and hairline fractures along her ribs. By the doctors analysis, she was lucky she didn't crack her neck in half when the explosion bounced the weapons locker around. Gino had stayed with her to deliver updates about the battle cleanup over his phone before he was ordered back to base. One thing kept her from catching any sleep when she was finally left alone-- She was going to be out of combat for a while. Her Guren was wrecked, and she was in no condition anymore to be of any use to the Black Knights. She felt a knot of condensed uselessness coil in her gut.

Soon, she had another visitor...A tall Japanese man, with wildly curly hair. "Hey, kid..."

"Ohgi..." She tried to smile. "How's Vi...?"

"Still pregnant..." Ohgi took a seat by the hospital bed. "I came by to deliver some news from up high...Zero is very proud of your initiative in the battle. He's even putting in a good word with the Britts for a medal." He chuckled.

"A Black Knight with a Brittanian medal...who'da thunk it..." Kallen tried to sit up. Failing that, she slumped back with a grumpy expression. "I hate being immobile..."

"Well...things are gonna get better, hopefully. We're going back to Penglai. Intel is suggesting the Insurgents are pulling out of Brittanian territory. Zero thinks it's best that we return to defend our home turf in case Lelouche wants to stir up some trouble on his other old stomping ground. I even put in a call to your mother about what happened."

Kallen grimaced. "You shouldn't have..."

"Well...You've always kinda been a kid sister to me..." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't be fitting the role if I didn't tattle to your mom every now and then..."

Kallen had wanted to tell Ohgi everything. Surely, he of all people would understand what was going on...The Geass Code, Lelouche's Body Double, Zero's real identity. But she didn't. How would he react? Lelouche's apparent "Betrayal" had hurt Ohgi almost as much as it did her. No...it wasn't time.

_I'm sorry Ohgi...Friends don't keep secrets from each other...I'm no better than Lelouche..._

---

Professor Lloyd Asplund was like a child on Christmas when they wheeled in several of the more intact Black Lancelots taken from the battlefield. His mood would only improve when they wheeled in the Guren Mk II...or what was left of it, at least. Cecile felt sorry for miss Rakshata, her squeak-like ranting heard throughout the mechanics bay. She sighed inwardly and focused on her monitor, continuing her work on the enemy Frame specs.

"Just as I thought! A perfect replication!" Lloyd fumed as he crawled into the hull of one of the black beasts. "Replace a piloting pod with a computer processor and you think you're being original, do you? Well, we'll see who has the last laugh!"

"You're forgetting we both sided with that man, right?" Cecile asked.

"That was political, this is personal!" Lloyd growled.

Cecile just shook her head. A beep in her ear indicated she had a call, and stepped out to let Lloyd have his Angry Time.

"Cecile Croomy..." She stated, leaning against the wall outside the door, phone to her ear.

...

"This is Zero..." Suzaku eased back into the sofa in his office, watching the several screens of international newsfeed. "I need to talk to you when you have a moment, Cecile. It's important."

...

"Er...yes sir, as soon as I can." Cecile said. "I should have a copy of the specs prepared by three, if that is suitable."

...

"That won't be necessary, Cecile. Just yourself will do. Until then." Suzaku clapped the phone shut, tossing the device onto the plush cushion beside him. Of all the people who knew the truth, the entire truth, he could count them on one hand. Cecile Croomy was one of them. She had been a dear friend from his early days as the Lancelots experimental pilot. He probably never would have gotten anywhere with his studies at Ashford if not for her tutoring. And he trusted her. Trusted her with his secret. She had taken the truth with a sullen expression and a bowed head, and then merely looked back into his eyes and smiled. Suzaku could trust her. But Lelouche felt different. The truth, as Suzaku had given it, had changed. They needed an agent on the inside of military affairs, to keep them informed of Nunally's and the Generals decisions. After the Damocles, Cornelia had ensured Schneizel had no say in military operations. Plus...Even Lelouche couldn't bring himself to trust Schneizel...not if he too could be susceptable to Jacob's illusion.

The Black Knights wouldn't be of much use either...Why would the Brittanian Imperial Army trade intel with their old enemies? A lot of the old generals had too much pride to admit alliance outside of anything except soldier collaboration with people they had only mere months ago called their arch enemies.

That's why Cecile was perfect for the job...and that was why Suzaku had to betray her trust...

---

As the day wore on, Zero stood attentively by Nunally's side as she tended to her duties as Empress. From her office, behind an oaken desk designed specifically for their late fathers use, a poor substitute for a proper throne room in Lelouche's opinion, she greeted and held audience. The change in regime meant for many in the ranks of Brittania's privileged a chance to garner new favor. Lelouche had done his best to abolish the Aristocracy, but it didn't take long for them to emerge from the woodworks all over again, attempting to recieve some form of acceptance with the little Empress. Despite his dislike of allowing his beloved sister to have to deal with such gutter trash, he felt at ease in this situation...With her on the throne, and himself by her side. This...he felt...was how things should have ended up.

As the current applicant bowed and scraped his way from the office, Nunally exhaled a sigh. Zero turned to look down at her with a tilted head to convey concern.

"Shall I cancel any further audiences, My Lady...?" Has asked.

She smiled up at him, a sweet, gentle smile, obviously masking that she'd rather be having tea somewhere and enjoying the view of the garden. "That would not be very Empressly of me, now would it, Master Zero?"

He chuckled, nodding a bit. "True, but again, you are the Empress. You can do whatever you want, Nunally. If you would rather rest, then I would gladly take over delegations and arrangements for the time being..."

"Thank you, Zero...But shouldn't you be preparing to leave for Japan soon?" She asked, turning her attention to some forms and papers presented to her, lightly masking the dislike of the idea that he would be leaving her side, so soon after she had finally accepted him into her life.

"I am not going, Nunally." Zero stated plainly. "I have arranged for a substitute to act in my place to manage as CEO of the Black Knights. My place is here for now. I do believe I promised that I would help you become a powerful ruler."

"You would do that for me..." Nunally secretly blushed as her quill engraved her signature on the requests in front of her.

Zero nodded at her remark, turning to look at the clock on the wall. Cecile said she would be arriving by three to meet with Suzaku. Lelouche hoped Suzaku's fondness for Cecile didn't hinder his ability to follow orders.

"I apologize, Nunally...but I should be stepping out for a moment. Will you be needing anything?" Zero asked.

"No." She smiled beamingly up at him, hints of her blush still shaded against her cheeks. "Do what you have to, I will be here."

---

Cecile strolled through the cooridors of the Villa, arriving by military jeep just as midafternoon started to turn everything a brilliant shade of orange, her spec reports under her arms. Suzaku's request to see her had long lingered as the day went on. She paused to adjust her dark blue hair in a mirror along the the hallway, ensuring it was staight. In her mind, she felt bad for Suzaku...trapped in a role of the Legendary Zero to carry on a madmans lifes work. His voice reflected how unhappy he was. Like many, the way she saw it, Lelouche had robbed every chance Suzaku ever had of leading anything akin to a normal life. She hoped, in a sense, that her friendship was some small condolence for him.

She finally arrived at the door at the end of the cooridor, Zero's private office. She had only been here a few times since they established the Villa as the temporary head of the empire, and she always related it to a dank, dark cave that a monster would call home. She knocked on the door, and waited. A moment passed before she heard the lock clock and open slightly. Cecile let herself in, finding the room just as dimly lit as ever.

"Good evening, Suzaku." She smiled as she bowed to Suzaku's sillouetted form by the thick-curtained window. "I brought the specs anyway...Lloyd said you would want to see them."

"Thank you, Cecile...put them on the table." Suzaku swirled the contents of a wine glass.

"Suzaku...have you been drinking?" Cecile asked.

"A little...Care to join me?" He motioned with a waving hand towards the already half empty bottle sitting on his desk.

Cecile blushed a little, but maintained a professional composure. "I'm sorry, Suzaku...I'm still technically on duty. And shouldn't you be preparing to leave for Japan soon?"

Suzaku shrugged and took another long sip from the slender glass. "Things changed...I won't be going back." Funny, he never really liked wine, but it was the only way he felt he could bring himself to follow with Lelouche's plan. "I made a promise to Nunally that I would stay. Ic an't leave her alone with these...jackals..."

"Suzaku...I think you've had enough maybe...Japanese can't really hold their alcohol, right?" Cecile joked as she gently took the glass from Suzaku. "And you haver to go...who will lead the Black Knights without you? The empress is in good hands here, you know that."

"You're a good person, Cecile..." Suzaku sighed, his eyes glassy from the drink. He rubbed his face. "But...things have changed."

"What are you talking about, Suzaku?" She asked. "What's changed?"

"Everything." A voice said from behind. Cecile swung around at the unexpected presence. And there stood another Zero.

"What...what is this, Suzaku? What's goi--!" Suzaku grabbed her, forcing an arm tightly around her thin frame, hugging her tightly against him. He pressed a gloved hand over her mouth, forcing her gaze towards the other Zero.

"I'm sorry Cecile! I didn't want it to be like this!" Suzaku sobbed, drunken tears steaking down his face. "Just hurry, Lelouche!"

Cecile tensed as she heard the name, struggling against the much stronger youths grasp, sqeaking against the leather of his glove.

Lelouche pulled the mask from his face, personally taking a secret pleasure in the look of abject terror in Ceciles eyes.

"Cecile Croomy..." He extended a flourished wave of his hand, igniting the light of Geass within his gaze. "I, Lelouche Vi Brittania hereby command...You will obey!"

Cecile continued to emit muffled screams, until she finnally went slack in Suzaku's arms. She murmured her acceptance with a nod. Suzaku released her, stumbling back and away, shame etched across his face.

"Good...You will obey the orders of Zero, above all others! His secrets you will take to your grave! Never will you betray his trust to anyone, even the Empress of Britannia! Do you understand?" Lelouche commanded, imposing his will upon the girl.

"Yes, My Lord...My life for Zero." Her voice was a soft monotone, kneeling before him. "What is your command, My Master...?"

"Excellant...Come, Cecile...You will escort me to the air base." Lelouche replaced the mask over his face. "...Suzaku, you--UGH!" Lelouche grabbed his wrist as burning pain shot all the way up his arm.

Cecile shook her head as the spell of Geass wore off, immediately kneeling by Lelouche's side, her eyes aglow with the crimson aura. "Master Zero, are you alright?"

Suzaku watched Lelouche dumdstruck. "...Lelouche, what's wrong...?"

Lelouche gasped for breath, looking up at Suzaku. He had yet to tell him...that he could now see the dead. Even now, the specter of Euphemia hovered by Suzaku's shoulder, her phantom hands reaching to embrace him. Then her gaze fell upon him, her eyes suddenly going ablaze with hate.

"I'm...fine..." Lelouche managed to his feet. "Cecile...Secure a vehicle and come find me!"

"But...you're hurt, Master..." Cecile went to reach for his hand.

"I said I'm fine!" Lelouche snapped, swiping his hand away from her. "Go!"

Cecile recoiled a bit like a dog that had just been slapped. "Forgive me master! ...Yes, your will be done!" She bowed and fled the room.

Suzaku stared at Lelouche, a hint of soberness now in his eyes. "...Lelouche...now please do me a favor..."

Lelouche regarded his gaze in Suzaku's direction as he leaned against a bookcase. "Hmm...?"

"Never...ask me to do anything like that again..." Suzaku wiped his tears. "...Now, please...get out of here..."

Euphemia held onto Suzaku as best she could in her spectral form, her own silver tears flowing. "Yes Lelouche...leave him be..."

---

It's well after midnight in Japan...A Brittanian youth has called it quits for the day, fitching his dress clothes for a jacket and slacks and is now fixing a helmet onto his head, revving the engine on his motorbike.

"Thanks for the hard work today, guys." Rivalz Cardemonde waved over his shoulder at two of his co-workers. As he pulled his bike out onto the street, his replayed the days events in his mind. A lot of talk about the Black Knights returning to Japan and reinstating Penglai Island as some sort of capital. An older gentleman even asked Rivalz what he intended to do with himself now that the Brittanians had essentially abandoned Japan in favor of their new Empress. The only response he could come up with was that he had little to return to in Brittania. Japan was still his home, as far as he was concerned. He had friends here, the girl he had a crush on was here. What did he have over there? Maybe a few family members he barely ever saw? A country were a civil war was rumored to be brewing?

No. He liked Japan just fine. Things were actually looking up for the country. Why would he leave?

Well..maybe if Milly asked him to run away with her...

Rivalz always stopped to have a soda by an overpass overlooking the seaside on his way home. He ran his fingers through his wild azure hair as he pondered what he would indulge in tonight. He fished some coins from his pocket, suddenly jolted by the sound of currency already being deposited.

"...My treat." A voice said beside him. He was dressed in a dark brown overcoat with fancy fur lining, hands decked in rich leather. The man turned and girnned at Rivalz, a familiar grin, one that showcased a friendly demeanor few people ever saw. "It's been a long time, Rivalz. How've you been...?"

"L...lelouche?!" Rivalz gasped, backing up several steps. Lelouche put a finger to his lips.

"Sshh...Yes, it's me. Keep it down...You'll bring all of Shinjuku alone down on me." He chuckled and deposited some coins in the canned coffee machine.

"W...what are you doing here...? I thought you were dead..." Rivalz watched Lelouche out of the corner of his eye as he pushed the button for a canned green tea. "...I saw...Zero, he..."

"Well, looks like I lived, eh? Walk with me, Rivalz...I missed you." Lelouche motioned for the young man to follow.

...

The two talked at length, long into the night...About the truth about the battle of the Damocles, about his substitutes betrayal of the ideals he had wanted to instill with his empire.

"Y'know...I gotta admit, I was worried...That didn't seem like the kind of thing you would do, Lelouche." Rivalz said, watching the moon relfect off the waters below. "But...everyone hates you here...Why did you come back?"

"Do _you_ hate me, Rivalz?" Lelouche asked.

Rivalz didn't answer immediatley. "...No...Not really."

Lelouche's phone began to ring. "Ah...I told them...Yes, this is me..Mm hmm. That's fine...Rodimus, C.C. is allowed a midnight call for Pizza...You know how she gets when she's hungry. Yes, do that." He sighed and clapped it shut, then turned to smile at Rivalz. "You should join me for a late dinner...I have some people I would like you to meet."

...To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Match Set

Code Geass: Requiem After

By Doctor Scraps

Disclaimer: Code Geass is property of CLAMP, who seems to do the majority of the series I like...

Authors Notes: Yes, I am aware it's been nigh...two or so weeks since the last chapter. Halfway through the chapter, I pondered cutting it short just to get it out there, but I felt it was just too short. Also, I got a new job and we all know how those like to eat at our free time.

And also, I started an RP loosely based on the premise of "Requiem After" on Gaia Online entitled _Code Geass: R2- Requiem After._ I started it chiefly out of fun and out the desire to see a good Geass RP get started, and also as a source of ideas. If you want to check it out and maybe join in on the fun, you can find it at...

.com/forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/code-geass-requiem-after-open/t.53080275_1/?sequence=1

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Match Set

Time passes at a glance...

There are many people waiting for the Black Knights as they arrive in Japan. The media is here, to catch a glimpse of the mighty Zero. They are not disappointed. Zero greets them all, and they cry out to hear him speak. He declines their request for a speech regarding the future of the Black Knights. He indeed has nothing to say. The future is blurry at best. Once he has settled, he will begin the next phase of his new plan. He is ushered to a waiting vehicle to take him home to the _Ikaruga_. He ponders idly, as the car pulls away from the gathered masses, whether his room is still as he left it.

...

Back in Brittania, Professor Lloyd Asplund is reading the delivered document in his office. It is a letter of resignation from Cecile. By the decree of Zero, effective immediately, her rank and position has been changed to the offices of Zero himself as his Apprentice, seconded and signed by way of Prince Schneizel. For the first time in the longest time, Lloyd has nothing to say.

On his desk, a small picture frame rests at the right corner. It's an old polaroid of himself, Suzaku Kururugi, and Cecile Croomy, taken during a small celebratory meeting after the Lancelots first launch. He picks up the frame and looks it over, drinking in the details. Lloyd, with his arm around Suzaku's neck in a playful headlock. The pilot has a nervous smile on his face while the professor flashes the peace sign to the camera held at arms length in his free hand. Cecile stands not far from the back, smiling akwardly while flashing her own peace sign. Those were good days. The professor sets the photo frame, face down on his desk. Good days that have come and gone.

...

Rivalz and the Demon Emperor are sitting on the deck of the Alexander, enjoying a late evening game of chess all the while laughing about old forgotten stories of their youths. The Emperor smiles kindly at the boy, who rambles on about a girl his geass-influenced mind only barely recognizes. He knows one thing- This boy is his friend. A school chum. A confidante. He needs no further motivation to want him by his side. As the sun sets on the Japanese horizon, the Emperor asks a question of the boy. Rivalz seems conflicted, staring at the outstretched hand held across the chess table.

Rivalz takes the hand of the Emperor, and accepts his offer. To him, he would never pass up another chance to stand by his best friends side. The Emperor smiles and places his final piece on the board.

"Check mate, by the way."

...

C.C watches from the balcony overlooking the two boys while they laugh and play. She knows the boy will follow the imposter as long as the truth remains hidden from him. But already she knows that he may be in too deep as it stands. She does not know his mind, this Brittanian boy. Perhaps he truly believes in the Emperors beliefs. If she told him, would he believe her, or would he reject her and expose her as a conspirator against the Emperor? She hugs her arms together and watches as the last sliver of sun dips beyond her sight.

...

The people of Brittania are celebrating the victory of the Brittanian forces against the Hands of Lelouche, and driving them off the Homeland. It is the first time Nunally Vi Brittania has ever seen fireworks with her own eyes. She watches from her bedroom balcony, her senses dazzled by the multicolor sprays of pyrotechnics. She grips the hand of her Guardian, the ever present phantom of Zero. Not far behind, dressed in her newly appointed uniform as the Apprentice of Zero, Cecile stands at attention, awaiting any command of her Master. Nunally beams up at Zero, the happiest she's been in months. She has hope. Hope that they may yet defeat her brother. Zero, however, hides a look of shame and sorrow behind the iconic mask. He no longer feels in control. He feels lost. He can feel Suzaku clawing his way back from the depths of his soul, trying to pull Zero back into the Abyss. This duality, he muses silently as rockets burst in marvelous colors in the sky, is slowly killing him.

He ponders what Lelouche has in mind, whether some hidden agenda awaits to be revealed at some apex that they've not yet reached. Then his thoughts turn to the creature who's hand rests within his own. He is not ignorant to the way she looks at him, nor the way she always seeks his hand in hers. Even the simple gesture of holding her hand feels like infidelity, as though the spirit of his true love stood somewhere not far, watching him break her heart over and over.

...

In Japan, Zero sits behind his old desk, feeling at home within seconds, steepling his hands in front of him as his lieutenants and Knights await his command.

"Gentlemen..."

...

The Demon Emperor leans over a holographic map of Japan, Penglai Island, and the nearby territories. He regards the men all around him.

"Now then..."

...

From opposite sides of the continent, two mens voices join as one. "...We have much work to do."

...

...

...

"--And thus, we reach this moment. Ladies and gentlemen of the United Federation of Nations, because of my failure to keep those under my hand in control, the world has suffered tremendously. I, myself, rightful ruler of Brittania, and the remnants of my Empire, now only seek an assylum in which we may begin repairing the damage that a blasphemous imposter has wrought." The flickering image of the Demon Emperor hovers in the air before the assembled members of the UNF within the confines of their darkened meeting hall. All that were gathered were certainly not in the most jovial of moods for this occasion, being roused so late at night for an emergency meeting. Regardless, this was a matter that would not be ignored.

"This is preposterous!" A member of the council boomed, jumping up form his seat, fists firmly planted on the polished wood of the crescent-shaped table. "It's an insult enough to even consider aknowledging this traitor to humanity as a member of the Federation!"

"What of these claims that your forces clashed against the Brittanian Royal Forces on Brittanian soil?"

"I am ashamed to say there are many splinter factions of my sympathizers. I will also gladly shoulder the blame for the deaths of such loyal countrymen." The Demon Emperor bows his head apologetially.

"Laughable."

"And what if it's true?" The small frame of Kaguya sat at the head of the council table, her expression unreadable, yet ponderous. "I propose we meet Lord Lelouch, face to face...On the grounds, of course, that he will hear things on our terms. Is this acceptable?"

"Lady Kaguya! Have you so easily forgotten the last time we agreed to meet with this...tyrant?!"

"Your terms are generous, much more than my regime deserves, Lady Kaguya. Your mercy is only challenged by your beauty. I assume you will want me to come to this summit alone, unarmed and unaccompanied." The Demon Emperors smile is kind and thankful.

"And you will come blindfolded. We have not forgotten the power you possess, Lelouch Vi Brittania."

"I understand completely, and throw myself upon the judgement of the Federation. I only pray that from this meeting, we can make up for the lives lost."

...

"Send word immediately to the Brittania Embassy. No doubt they will want to take part in this arrangement."

---

"They've actually agreed to meet with him...?"

"I'm afraid that is correct..." The Ambassador to the Federation sighed as he spoke to the congregation within the Empress's office via Satelite. "Naturally, Brittania is invited to the summit as a member of the council. We are allowed two representatives. It appears they will attempt to make him cower by show of numbers against him."

"Such fools..." Cornelia sneered, crossing her arms ever tighter from her position by Nunally's right side. "They've let him worm his way into another coup attempt!"

" 'Fool me once, shame on you...Fool me twice, shame on me', wouldn't you say?" Schneizel mused. "I would like to put my bet that they will attempt to find reason to arrest him for war crimes regardless."

"And even more regardless, I will meet him at the Summit." Nunally said, a firm determination in her voice.

"Nunally...No, you musn't...it may be a trap." Cornelia immediately felt her 'Big Sister' mode kick into play. "We can't risk losing you to him..."

"Princess Cornelia, I cannot continue to be the Empress of the nation of Britannia is I continously allow myself to be intimidated. But I will not be alone. Zero will come with me, is that not correct, Zero?" The Empress looked up at the figure by her side.

The masked man nodded, arms firmly clasped behind his back. "By your command, Your Majesty." _Or rather_, he thought, _Lelouch will be accompanying her..._

---

"...The Empress will arrive for the summit within 48 hours. I will keep you updated on the time of her departure from her estate." Cecile raised her hand in salute as her video-communication went dead.

"Hm. So at last I can get face to face with him." Lelouch mused as he reclined in his bed, draping an arm around the figure beside him.

"It seems too easy, Lulu..." Kallen curled up closer against his side, ignoring the dull aches of her still bruised body. "What if it's a trap?"

"Well, I suppose we can't rule out that possibility." Lelouche rubbed her bare shoulder idly, staring up at the pattern on the cieling of his bedchamber. "After all, he _is_ me..."

"I really wish you wouldn't bring that crap up after we go to bed..." She grumbled. _I should still hate you for that..._

"My apologies..." He pulled her close, applying a light kiss on her forehead.

"Promise me you'll be careful." She looked up at him, into those glowing, shimmering eyes. "That you won't do anything stupid."

"You have my word...it's him we need to worry about. What do you think he's aiming to gain from this I wonder..." Lelouch was speaking out loud, more to himself. "Perhaps in some way he's trying to make Brittania look bad, or usurp Nunally."

"The Federation doesn't have any say-so in who runs a country, right?" Kallen asked. "They can't force Nunally off the throne."

"No, but it gives Jacob an opening...a step in the right direction. I won't have him gain a foothold in my territory." Lelouch said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm hoping the Federation isn't as blind as they seem with this."

A hand caressed Lelouch's cheek, turning his head to face Kallens gaze. She drew him in close, closing her lips against his...a silent, subtle way of saying "Lelouch...Would you please stop talking about Power Struggles for one damn minute?"

---

"I'm counting on you to do what must be done."

Jeremiah Gotwold had thrown open one fo the heavy curtains of Zero's lair, contemplating the heavy situation. "It sounds easy enough...Anya?"

The pink-haired ex-Knight of the Round paused briefly in clicking away at her small hand-held device, regarding Jeremiah with her usual tired countenance. "...Correct. The real trick is to get within range of the target for the Geass Cancelor to be effective." She continued typing. "And since this is Lelouch we're talking about, and he's agreed to come alone...like last time...He's obviously going to have some sort of trick up his sleeve."

"Yet...Since Jacob believes he IS Lelouch, he may recognize Jeremiah as a potential ally." Zero added.

"...Which may give me the opportunity. Question, though...when I do cancel his Geass Command, what then?" Jeremiah inquired, looking away from the window. "Lieutenant Jacob Carvel Featherly was a loyal soldier to the Empire. When he awakens, he'll have no recollection of the hysteria he's caused. That places the boy in a very unfair situation."

Zero considered this. Indeed, technically Jacob was an innocent in all of this, another victim of Lelouch's master plan. He paced. What did they do with Jacob when he was back to his normal self? Did they just feed him to the dogs as a political sacrifice to correct Lelouch's mistake?

"Indeed...The conference is an opportune moment...but for whom?" Zero tightly crossed his arms.

Jeremiah and Anya both watched in perplexed fascination as the legendarily reserved Zero of the Black Knights paced back and forth in moral panic.

---

The Air-Fortress _Alexander _towered ominously on the coastline in the late evening light of an uninhabited island near the territory of the Chinese Federation. The Demon Emperor was taking supper with his inner circle, leaving the observation deck vacant, save for a solitary figure idly stroking the fur of a cat in her crooked arms. The cat purred and accepted the gentle strokings of it's head in the arms of the robed individual, while bright aqua eyes stared out at the sea as it engulfed the sun.

A hiss of a door opening echoed in the chamber, the sillouette of a long hair, golden-eyed witch appearing.

"...You." C.C. grumbled under her breath, an aura of irritation glowing around her.

The figure turned her head idly, allowing the cat to scramble from her arms and into some corner. "...Ah...Director...I thought I felt your presence."

"Why are you here?" C.C. was kurt, fists slowly balling.

The womans gaze returned to the sea. "Are you surprised?"

"That you're alive, yes."

"The Geass Directorate wasn't as thurough in cleansing our numbers as you would have liked..." The womans voice was playful as she elegantly paced across the room to an overstuffed seat. "In fact...you could say they became outright...lazy about it when V.V. was left in charge...And now, there is no Directorate..."

C.C. fumed silently as the woman took a seat, turning a smug grin in her direction.

"Still enacting contracts with worthless mortals?"

"Why are you here?" C.C. repeated.

The woman regarded C.C.'s impatience with a tilted head and bemused stare, resting her cheek against her palm. "...Why, I was invited, dear girl. What?" She laughed lightly. "You think I would be here unless the little boy hadn't asked for my presence?"

"You're going to enact a contract on him."

"But of course...That's what the Order is about...Spreading love of the Mark across the world..." The seated woman motioned elegantly around her. "What Geass do you think he'll recieve? Since each Geass is a reflection of a persons soul--"

"There is no proof that that is how it works." C.C. growled.

"Do you still deny the connection, little one? You studied it yourself. Remember the Mao Case...? The Napolean Case? Or better yet...you contract with the Demon Emperor..."

"I won't let you do this..."

"You can't stop me, C.C....We're scheduled to have a sit down after supper. What will you do? Kill me? Remember the last time you killed me?" She raised a hand to her lips to stifle a laugh. "Ho ho...It took me a week to find most of my lower half..."

"It took me fifty years to reassemble myself...But that doesn't mean I will just stand by and ruin everyting." C.C. assumed a stance.

"...Are you challenging me, little girl?" The woman mused.

"I'll defy you until the Judgement Day...So what name are you using now? What am I to call my foe?" C.C. tilted her head curiously, eyes burning with a fire she hadn't felt in years.

The woman stood and assumed her own stance, grinning broadly. "...The Children of the Order now simply call me...Mother..."

...To Be Continued.


End file.
